Lost Fairy
by Iket45
Summary: A few years have passed since the war with Alvarez. An era of piece has ushered in to Fiore. Sadly piece never lasts. The advisor to Queen Hisui is murdered. Romeo is accused of the crime but he couldn't have committed the crime. With an ever-changing world, those who were thought to be immortal shall learn the truth. The world is brought into a state which was thought to be over.
1. The accusation

**A/N: This takes place a year about 2 years after the end of the manga. Romeo is 16 in the story. This story is a mix of one story I've been debating for awhile and one I got after reading a new story. So seems like I was the next one to catch the plot bunnies. I hope you guys enjoy. Follow, Favorite, and/or Review of you enjoy. I'd really appreciate it. Feel free to criticize. If you see any problems or if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, there would definitely be a few dead characters.**

The day had been just like any other day. Well, any other Fairy Tail day. There were a few brawls which only one was caused by Natsu. Erza ended that fight because Natsu threw someone into her cake. Cana was drinking as usual and gave Romeo some behind Mirajane's back. Juvia was with Gray. Ever since the war with Alvarez, the two had gotten quite close. They weren't the only ones who had gotten close. Elan and Evergreen were now dating. Lucy and Wendy found out that Levy was pregnant with Gajeel and now the two were trying to quickly plan a wedding. Ever since the war, the weren't as many problems in Fiore which needed wizards so everyone had a chance to relax.

A few of the younger mages such as Romeo finally had their time to shine since the older mages weren't going on missions as often. Fiore was finally finishing the repairs needed because of the war. Since Makarov's wasn't able to use his legs like he was before the war, he decided to step down from master. Laxus took up the role and became Fairy Tail's ninth guild master.

"Hey Cana, what do you think you're doing?" Mira questioned.

"I'm just having a drink, the same thing I did when you left." Cana responded.

"Did you give Romeo some of that drink again?" Mira asked.

"Look it isn't that big of a deal." Cana replied.

"Why do you keep giving him alcohol when I tell you not to. He isn't old enough yet."

"Mira he's old enough now. Anyways, somebody who is talented enough to take down a dark guild is able to have a drink in my books."

"Hey Mira can we get a refill." Macao yelled.

"Give me one second." Mira yelled back. "Now Cana, you better stop or I'm going to have to start cutting you off."

"You wouldn't dare." Cana gasped.

"Try me." Mira said as he walked over to where Macao and Wakaba were sitting.

"Hey Romeo, come over here for a sec." Natsu yelled calling the rainbow mage.

"Coming." Romeo responded as he moved to where the Dragon slayer sat with the rest of Team Natsu excluding Wendy who was sitting with Levy.

"Hey Romeo, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a mission with me today?" Natsu asked.

"I'd love to but I can't today. I'm meeting with someone." Romeo responded.

"Are you meeting with a girl? Wow Romeo, you've really grown. Choosing a girl over a mission." Gray teased.

"They aren't a girl. They are an old friend." Romeo answered annoyed at Gray's teasing.

"Well where did you meet then?" Erza asked.

"I meet them when I was part of Totomaru's class." Romeo answered.

"Hey, they could still be a girl. I mean you've definitely matured enough to get noticed by one." Lucy teased.

"You know what, I'm done with you guys." Romeo said as he stormed of towards Cana.

"Hey Romeo, what's up?" Cana asked.

"Nothing, just trying to get away from them." Romeo said pointing towards Lucy and Gray.

"Aww I see now. You were getting teased by them weren't you." Cana asked.

"Well I'd how you knew but knowing how this guild can't keep a secret, I don't need to." Romeo replied.

The day went on with noticeably no problems. When it started to approach evening, Laxus got up on the Second floor of the guild and got everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone, at this time I would like to announce the S-Class trials."

"Wait what?" many called out.

"I know that this isn't the normal time the trials would go on but I decided to do so. So I'm going to announce the participants. The first one is Natsu Dragneel."

"Aww hell ya. You know who's going to win this year." Natsu yelled out.

"The next one is Gray Fullbuster."

"Well Well Well, looks like I'm going to win this year." Gray announced.

"No you ain't ice princess. I'm winning this year." Natsu argued.

"Quiet you two. I've decided that this year, multiple people can become S-Class if they show the skills to do so. The next participant is Gajeel Redfox."

"Hehehe. I'm going to arrest the lot of you." Gajeel said.

"You do remember you don't work for the council anymore right?" Levy reminded the iron dragon slayer.

"Next is Lucy Heartfillia."

"Wait why me?" Lucy asked.

"You did help out greatly in the war. We wouldn't have even been able to defeat Acnologia if it wasn't for you using Fairy Sphere." Levy told her best friend.

"The next one is Wendy Marvell."

"Really, I'm not sure if I can do too much with the rest of them participating." Wendy said.

"Relax Wendy, remember if it wasn't for you, I couldn't have won against Eileen." Erza told Wendy."

"If it wasn't for you Juvia wouldn't be here now." Juvia reminded her.

"There is also Cana Alberona."

"This year I'm winning for sure." Cana said holding up a barrel of Wine.

"The last two contestants will be Elfman Strauss and Juvia Lockser."

"A real man will become S-Class this year." Elfman yelled before he was smacked in the back of the head by Evergreen.

"Juvia doesn't want to fight against her beloved but she doesn't want to lose either." Juvia said in a Juvia like fashion

"Now, let's have a party celebrating those who are entering this year's S-Class trial."

The guild began to drink and celebrate in a very Fairy Tail style. A few brawls went on which had a clear victor for once. Mira was so busy, she didn't notice Cana giving Romeo more than a couple glasses of wine. The celebration continued until about 9 p.m. when Mest suddenly appeared with some Rune Knights behind him.

"Hey Mest, is something wrong?" Laxus asked as he approached Mest.

"There's been a problem. You know how one of the Queen's advisers were killed a few weeks ago. Well we have a suspect and sadly, they are in this guild." Mest informed Laxus with the guild going quiet as they heard his words.

"Are you certain?" Laxus asked.

"I wouldn't be here with the Rune Knights if I wasn't." Mest answered.

"Romeo Conbolt, you are going to have to come with us. We have a few questions we have to ask you."

Everyone was shocked when they heard Romeo's name. The thought of Romeo killing somebody didn't seem possible in their minds. Everyone turned to where Romeo sat, at the bar next to Cana.

"Wait, how are you sure this was Romeo? I understand why you're here but do you have any evidence?" Cana asked.

"One of the maids saw part of the face of one of the two assassins. She didn't recognize him until she saw his face in the newest Sorcerer Weekly. When she saw it, she recognized him." Mest answered.

Romeo grabbed his phone and put it behind his back as he typed something then put it away

"Wait, why did they think it was me? I haven't been near the Capitol on years. How could I have done it?"

"When the advisor was killed, he wasn't in the Capitol. Romeo just make this easy and come with us, please." Mest asked.

"Wait my son isn't someone who would just kill somebody. He helped fight to protect Fiore in the war. Doesn't that earn him something?" Macao asked.

"I know that Macao, that's why we aren't arresting him. We just want to ask him some questions. We aren't accusing him of anything." Meat answered.

"I don't see why anyone would think I did this." Romeo said.

"Neither do I but for something on this scale, we can't take any chances. How Romeo, just make this easy and come with us. We don't want any unneeded problems. That would just make this look worse for you."

Two of the Rune Knights started to walk towards Romeo. At that moment a ding could be heard from Romeo's phone alerting him of a text. Romeo looked at the text before he threw his phone at the knights.

"What are you trying to do?" one of the knights asked.

"Stall for time." Romeo answered as somebody appeared behind Romeo facing the opposite direction.

Romeo put his hand over his guildmark and focused some magic into his palm. When he removed his hand, his guildmark was looked at the person standing behind him. as he threw a small fireball at his phone. "Let's go."

As gone vanished, a few words were heard. "Thank you for everything Macao."

"Wait, who the fuck was that?" Gajeel yelled.

"Did Romeo, just leave the guild?" Wendy asked.

"Well, he basically just admitted to the crime. Mest revealed. "Even though I'd rather not, I have to treat him as another criminal. Men, send word to the others, capture Romeo Conbolt, alive."

As the Rune Knights left the guildhall, the guild was a bit surprised at what had just happened. Not only has Romeo been placed as a suspect for murder, he decided to abandon the guild and flee rather than plead his case.

"I won't accept this." Natsu shouted.

"Natsu," Lucy said.

"Not until I hear him admit this with his own mouth." Natsu stood up and started to leave the guild. "He couldn't have gotten too far. If anyone else in interested, I'm going to find Romeo.

* * *

Romeo and his companion stand in Romeo's bedroom as Romeo grabs a few belongings from a hidden safe in his closet. Romeo places the belonging into a bag before he closes the safe. He places the safe into the wall then places a fake wall in front of the hole.

"Got everything you need? I'd rather leave before anyone decided to search here."

"Calm yourself Jeremiah, everyone is thinking that we are high tailing it out of town. Nobody would believe that we'd be in my bedroom. Besides, nobody would expect someone to use teleportation magic as good as you do." Romeo told Jeremiah.

Jeremiah had darker skin and has short curly hair. He wore dark jeans, a black shirt and a matching Jean jacket. The sleeves were ripped off of the jacket.

"Why would anyone let you go out dressed like that?" Romeo asked.

"What are you talking about, I look great?" Jeremiah asked in response to Romeo's question.

"You look ridiculous." Romeo responded. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

The next morning, with no sign of Romeo anywhere near Magnolia, the search was finished. The Rune Knights left and Fairy Tail mages decided their next plan of action.

"We need to find him. We need to know why he just left without so much of a bye." Natsu argued.

"I know but we can't just do so without a plan." Laxus counter argued.

"Look, I know the kid had been here since he was born, but why would he just up and disappeared. And why would a kid as good as him be suspected of murder of all things." Gajeel asked.

"I don't know but I agree with you, why would he just leave like this?" Laxus responded.

"Guys, bad knews." Mira said as he had a hand full of papers. "The new requests just can in and, well just look."

Mira brought one of the requests out and showed it to everyone. The request showed a picture of Romeo and read.

 _Wanted Alive Only_

 _Romeo Conbolt_

 _Wanted for the murder of the Queen's advisor, Ash Williams._

 _Last seen in Magnolia fleeing with a possible accomplice._

 _Bounty: 1 million Jewel_

 _Rank: A+_

 _Magic: Purple Flare and Rainbow Magic_

 _Affiliations: Former Fairy Tail mage_

 _Any who aid Romeo will be convicted of aiding a wanted criminal and will be charged as an accomplice of the crime_

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you guys thought. I want to show more of the criminal underworld with of Fiore with this story.**


	2. The announcement

**A/N: So here's the second chapter of Lost Fairy. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know any ideas you have. I appreciate all the feedback you give. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Romeo and Jeremiah were both walking through a thick forest. After a couple of hours of walking, they both sat down and started eating some sandwiches.

"So how'd you get caught?" Jeremiah asked.

"Apparently a maid at William's home recognized my face. I'm not really sure how, but she recognized me." Romeo revealed.

"Well luckily I was coming to Magnolia to visit you or you might have been screwed." Jeremiah replied.

"Well you also could have just teleported to me and it would have been fine." Romeo suggested.

"I wouldn't have been anywhere near Magnolia. How would I have gotten there?" Jeremiah asked.

"You've teleported farther before. You could have gotten there with some backup. The boss might have been a bit upset but he'd get over it eventually." Romeo replied.

"Ya after both of us were hanging from the rooftops." Jeremiah commented.

"Well if you didn't get our masks broken, then we wouldn't have had this problem on our hands, now would we?" Romeo asked.

"Well we don't have to tell the boss about this right l? Remember if I'm going down I'm taking you any anyone I can bring down with me." Jeremiah told Romeo.

"Why can't you just teleport us there?" Romeo asked.

"Because my magic could be tracked and we don't want people getting near the base." Jeremiah reminded.

"Whatever, let's just get going. I hate this forest." Romeo said as the two started to walk through the forest again.

After a few more hours, the two finally got out of the forest. As they exited, they approached a large building which had a wall going around the perimeter. The building was built similarly to a guildhall. They walked through the gate of the wall and headed into the guildhall. As they entered, they saw multiple people gathered around tables scattered around. They entered the room and walked over to the bar.

"Hey what brings you two here today. Weren't you two supposed to be in Magnolia today?" the bartender asked.

"Well let's just say that Jeremiah fucked stuff up." Romeo replied.

"Well it wasn't completely my fault." Jeremiah argued.

"Romeo and Jeremiah I know you two are here." A loud voice yelled. "Where are you two?"

"Right here." the two yelled as they jumped out of their seats.

Everyone inside the building turned to see a large man standing on the second floor of the room.

"Hello boss how are you doing today?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well I was doing great until I grabbed the paper. Can you guess why I'm upset?" The boss asked.

"Did your lose stock?" Romeo replied.

"No, I got a report saying that how there's a Romeo Conbolt who now has a bounty on him." The boss replied showing Romeo's wanted poster.

"Only an A rank, I'd like to think that I am at least a S rank criminal." Romeo commented.

"Well now we just lost one of our spies on the magic guilds. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the boss asked.

"Well I'll be able to work full time here now." Romeo replied.

The boss just looked pissed after Romeo's comment.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that." Jeremiah told Romeo.

"Just you wait till you get your next mission." the boss said as he walked away.

"Looks like you fucked up." Jeremiah told Romeo.

"Hey you are part of my squad, so you'll have to come along." Romeo replied. "Also where is the rest of our squad?"

"Not sure, they were here when I left. Hey Shelby, where are the other members of my squad?" William asked the bartender.

Shelby had long brown hair with a long sleeved shirt underneath an apron. She had silver eyes and had a large bust.

"They got sent on an emergency mission right after you left. They'll be back in about a week, maybe sooner." Shelby explained.

"Alright thanks." William said.

"So is anything interesting supposed to happen soon?" Romeo asked.

"Well the new recruits are supposed to be coming here later. Sadly they missed the whole show." Shelby joked.

"Haha, very funny. By the way, when did you dye your hair brown?" Romeo asked.

"About last month. I thought that I'd change I up." Shelby answered.

"Well it is quite different. The last time I saw you, you had red hair." Romeo commented. "So how are the new recruits looking?"

"Seems like a few of them have potential. One of them in particular has a huge attitude problem. I think that if someone puts him in his place, than his attitude might be fixed." Shelby revealed.

"Well why don't you put him in hi place then?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because I'd rather not have to fight someone." Shelby answered. "That's why I became the bartender."

"Well has anything else changed since?" Romeo asked.

"The town has gotten bigger since you left. Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?" Shelby asked.

"Nope, but I think that you might need to find one sooner than I need to find one. I still have time before I need to get one." Romeo answered annoying Shelby.

"He is right Shelby. People your are who are single are becoming scarce." Jeremiah joked.

"I'm only 20 and I still have time. I'm not like some people here who can't get themself a date no matter what they try." Shelby replied.

"Hey I heard that!" someone yelled.

"Anyways, an A rank for your first bounty. I'm surprised Romeo, I thought that you'd take your time with your bounty. Maybe you'd start with a C rank or a B rank bounty first." Shelby joked.

"Well I thought that killing one of the Queen's advisers would have gotten me an S rank bounty but apparently not." Romeo replied.

"Well there's still time for it to go up. If they find out some of the other crimes you've committed, then maybe you might become an S rank." Jeremiah told Romeo. "As for me I would have gotten an S rank right away."

"You sure about that. I'm pretty sure people just think that you were an accomplice. You'd probably only get a B rank bounty." Romeo teased.

"So are you going to stay full time like when you first joined?" Shelby asked.

"That's right, I'm a wanted man now. I can't exactly just go back to Magnolia and expect them to act like nothing happened." Romeo answered. "Besides, I was already considering coming back full time. The only reason I hadn't yet is because boss wanted me to keep an eye on the guilds activity and see if they've found out about us yet."

"Well it's good to have you back. Things might liven up around here." Shelby said.

"Well how long have the recruits been here?" Romeo asked.

"Only a week. They haven't even started any real training yet. They've only passed the recruitment stage." Jeremiah answered.

At that moment, the doors opened and eleven people who all seemed to be in their early and late teens walked into the room. They looked around and saw the way the room was set up. The room was basically set up like a large bar. The room had a staircase which went up three stories and there were many rooms on each floor. A few of the rooms were labeled with names.

"So these are the new recruits." Romeo said.

"Hey, why the hell is there a Fairy Tail mage here?" One of the recruits yelled.

All of the recruits turned to Romeo. Before they had a chance to do anything, Romeo got up and walked over to them.

"Obviously you haven't heard the news but I am a former Fairy Tail member. And besides, I've been a part of this organization for a few years now. This isn't the way you should treat your senior." Romeo told the recruits.

"The hell if I'll trust anyone who's been part of a guild." One of the recruits yelled.

"That's the kid I was telling you about, the one who has an attitude problem." Shelby told Romeo.

"I see, well what's your a name kid?" Romeo asked.

"The name's Javier and I believe I'm older than you. I don't see why I have to respect trash like you." Javier yelled.

"Well let me give you a reason why. You see, here our members are classified into four different ranks. You haven't even been given a rank yet. When you get a rank you become a fourth rank. You will get promoted in that rank until you eventually become a first rank. To rank up, you need to show skill, intelligence, your strengths, experience, and results." Romeo explained. "I am currently a second rank. Someone like you who doesn't know how things go shouldn't be running their mouth."

"Then I'll just become a first rank before you get a chance so I can shut you up. Why is a shitty mage like you a second rank?" Javier asked.

"Because I showed results in the years I've been here. And we have many of our members are undercover in many places including the guilds, the magic council, and even in the royal family." Romeo replied.

"Well I'd never want to do something like that. I have my own goals I need to accomplish." Javier explained. "Me being here will get me to my goal quickly."

"Listen up Javier, each of us have our own goals here. Some of us have a family inside and outside the organization. But if you want to be apart of it then you need to follow the rules." Romeo told Javier.

"And what if I don't do exactly what I'm told to do?" Javier asked Romeo.

"Well than that's simple. You might mess up a mission, endanger your comrades, or even endanger the organization. If the organization or your comrades ever ever get put in danger because of you not following the rules." Romeo started.

"What will you do, you'll hit me? You'll kick me out of the organization?" Javier yelled interrupting Romeo.

"No that's too easy. I'll kill you. But It won't be quickly. I'll slowly kill you and make sure you regret your actions before I finally kill you." Romeo answered with a kind smile on his face.

After Romeo finished speaking, Javier shut up scared from what he just heard. He turned around and saw the other recruits absolutely terrified.

"I think you scared them a bit too much Romeo." Shelby told Romeo.

"She's right, some of like they wet themselves." Jeremiah added.

"Really, I was trying to be nice to them. Anyways, let's get going Jeremiah. I need to put my bag away and buy some new clothes since I left all my old ones in Magnolia." Romeo replied. "I'll see you later Shelby."

After Romeo and Jeremiah left, the recruits tried to remove the fear from their faces.

"Hey Javier come over here for a minute." Shelby said.

"What do you want?" Javier asked.

"I'll just wanted to tell you something. I'd be careful who you decide to mess with here. If you were trying to make Romeo your enemy, than you should be glad that you failed. Out of everyone here, there are only a few people who would be worse to have as an enemy than Romeo." Shelby explained. "You're lucky he's such a nice guy."

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was all gathered at the guildhall for two reasons. The first was because Master Makarov called them all down for an important announcement. The second was many of the members were trying to figure out why romeo suddenly left. As the whole guild gathered together, Makarov came out of his office with Laxus pushing his wheelchair.

"Attention everyone." Makarov told the guild. "I'm pretty sure you are all wondering what I call you here for today. I'm officially retiring as guildmaster."

"What?" Many people said in disbelief.

"I've been considering this for a while now. I've already decided who the new master will be. The ninth guild master will be Laxus Dreyar." Makarov revealed.

"You're making me master?" Laxus asked.

"Yes I am. I've been considering it for a while now. Before I believed that you weren't ready to be the guildmaster but seeing how you've matured, I can say that you are worthy of the title." Makarov informed.

"Thank you for trusting me with the guild." Laxus responded.

"And Erza, I ask that you be an advisor to Laxus. The responsibility of a guildmaster is great. You've briefly experienced it when you were guildmaster. Please help guide him." Makarov asked.

"Of course. It would be an honor." Erza responded.

"Laxus do you have any words you'd like to say to the guild?" Makarov asked.

Laxus walked over to where Makarov was and stood beside him.

"Previously I was going to say this to gramps but it seems that I'm now the guildmaster. I've been doing a bit of investigating on my own even before Romeo left the guild and I believe that there's a bigger picture that we're missing." Laxus revealed.

"What have you discovered?" Gildarts asked.

"I believe that there is an organization which we haven't discovered yet." Laxus reveals, " I don't see why Romeo would kill the Queen's adviser randomly. I believe that there was another reason behind it. And I want us to discover the reason and the organization that is pulling the strings. If we do this, then we will find Romeo."

 **A/N: So how'd you guys enjoy the chapter. I have more coming soon. Let me know your thoughts and any idea you might have. Until next time.**


	3. The Caravan

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. I wrote this up right after chapter 2 but I didn't want to release I right away. I hope all of you enjoy. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

After Romeo finished putting his bag in his room, he decided to relax in his room for a while. Since it was only 3 p.m., he couldn't go to sleep yet. Romeo unpacked his bag until he was left with only two books. Romeo put one of the books in his dresser and the other inside of a small safe which was in his closet. As Romeo finished, there was a knock in the door.

"Romeo, the boss wants to see you." Jeremiah said from the other side.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Romeo replied.

Romeo left his room and headed back towards where the bar was. Romeo thought about the last time he had stayed at this base. I was the organization's third base. It was split up it four sections. The first was the housing area where Romeo was currently at. There were apartments of all sizes in this base. The second section was a training grounds where people went to either train or where the scientists went to try and test new types of magic. The third section was the bar area. The bar also had many rooms where people could meet in, where some of the higher ranks made their offices, and a few game rooms were kept there. The fourth section was off limits to anyone who wasn't a first rank. None of the first ranks ever told what went on in the fourth section. The entire place was surrounded by a wall which had guards placed to watch for any problems.

As Romeo arrived at the second section, he made his way to the boss's office. Nobody was allowed to call the boss by his name unless they could beat him in a fight. Sadly, only 2 people know his real name. The boss is a first rank who is in charge of the third base. Romeo opened the door and saw the boss staring right at him.

The boss was a man with short white hair and a stern look which didn't show any emotion. Even though he had white hair, he wasn't very old. He was actually only in his thirties. He always wore light armor over his chest.

"So you know why I called you here I'm assuming." The boss said.

"The only reason you'd call anyone to your office would be because you have a mission for them." Romeo replied.

"That's right, wanted to make sure you didn't forget how thing go in the years you've been gone. Tell me, what's the situation with the guilds?" the boss asked.

"The guilds have been putting all their attention on dark guilds which are trying to become a threat. Many members have become become lazy and don't go on missions much. Their strength is still great and they shouldn't be underestimated." Romeo answered.

"Good, and have they found out about us yet?" boss asked.

"They don't have a clue that we even exist." Romeo replied.

"Alright good. Here's the mission I have for you. The recruits are being sent to protect a shipment of supplies that's heading to the second base. I want you to go with them and act as extra security. There shouldn't be anything happening but I just want to make sure that nothing happens." Boss told Romeo.

"Alright, I'll get right on it. It's a two day trip there right?" Romeo asked.

"That's right. And remember you have a bounty now so you can't show yourself like you could before." The boss told Romeo.

* * *

The trip to the second base had started. It was currently the second day. Everyone woke up and prepared the wagons to be moved.

"Come on people, we need to get moving quickly. This area is known to frequently have bandits and we don't need to risk damaging the supplies." Romeo told the recruits.

After the wagons got moving, Romeo went inside of a wagon and started to meditate. After a while, one of the wheels fell off the front wagon. Romeo got out to check the wheel. He got to the wagon and saw where the wheel broke off.

"So how bad does it look?" One of the recruits asked.

"The wheel, where it broke, it seems like I was cut." Romeo said.

Romeo got up and saw shards of light shaped like daggers flying towards him. Romeo quickly shot the daggers down with his flames. Romeo looked around and saw that many of the recruits had been injured from the attack. Romeo looked around for the assaulting mage.

"Come on out! Quit hiding!" Javier yelled.

Romeo turned to Javier and saw a mage teleport and kick him it a wagon.

"Dobengal" Romeo said as he recognized the mage. " Everyone, our opponent in Dobengal from Sabertooth. He can use teleportation magic and rainbow light magic." Romeo informed the recruits."

"I seems that I should take you out first." Dobengal said as he teleported to Romeo and threw a kick at him.

Romeo reacted in time to catch the kick. "This will be interesting. Who's going to win, you with your rainbow light magic or me with my rainbow fire magic?" Romeo said.

"Looks like I have to deal with a traitor. Come quietly and I won't have to kill you." Dobengal replied.

"After you attacked the new recruits like this. Why would you attack us like this. I thought we were quite well hidden." Romeo asked as he threw a punch.

"I was out here taking down a bandit camp. They told me they were planning to attack an organization much worse than a dark guild. So I went and investigated. I took out the wheel from your wagon and saw you come out. Looks like it was a lucky wager. Dobengal answered as he caught Romeo's punch and threw a punch of his own.

The punch hit Romeo's head but Romeo didn't even flinch. Dobengal quickly hit Romeo with a few more punched before Romeo grabbed his wrist. Romeo punched Dobengal in his face and then threw him onto the ground.

Romeo ignited his fist with red flames and his Dobengal right in his chest. Dobengal grabbed Romeo's arm and knocked him on the ground then teleported into the air and threw daggers made of light at Romeo. Romeo tried to dodge the daggers but was still hit by a few.

"Don't you realize the difference in our strength. I'm one of the top ten in Sabertooth. You don't stand a chance against me with that weak magic of yours. Your magic is still cruel and unrefined. You won't beat any string mages with that weak magic." Dobengal told Romeo.

"I know that." Romeo said as tried to get up. "I just wanted to test my rainbow fire magic against someone with your strength level. Looks like this won't do anymore."

Dobengal teleported in front of "How about you surrender before you make me get serious."

"Maybe it's time I get serious as well." Rome said as he threw a punch at Dobengal.

Dobengal jumped back to dodge the punch. As Dobengal readied himself to attack, a large cut appeared on his cheek which started to bleed. Surprised with the cut, Dobengal almost didn't notice Romeo in front of him preparing another punch. Dobengal jumped back again to try and dodge but again, a large cut appeared, this time above his left eye. The cut started to bleed and the blood got into Dobengal's eye.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting serious as well." Romeo taunted.

"How did you hit me?" Dobengal asked.

"Maybe you should have been more observant." Rome replied.

Dobengal threw his light daggers at Romeo who didn't even try to dodge. Each dagger missed Romeo which shocked Dobengal.

"How did you avoid my attack?" Dobengal asked, "You didn't even move."

"I'll answer that question. Since the blood got into your eye, it's messed up your depth perception which also messed up your aim. It's quite hard to hit something accurately with only one eye unless you've trained yourself to." Romeo answered as he ran up to Dobengal. "And didn't you insult my flames before."

Dobengal teleported behind Romeo and tried to stab him with a kunai. Romeo caught Dobengal's hand and held him in place with only one hand.

Romeo ignited his hand with red flames. "Do you still think my flames are weak."

Dobengal tried to teleport away but when he did, Romeo was still in front of him grabbing his arm.

"No matter where you teleport, as long as I'm holding onto you, you won't be able to run anywhere." Romeo told Dobengal as he placed his hand in front of Dobengal's face. "Let's see how durable one of the top ten of Sabertooth is."

Romeo released a large amount of flames point blank at Dobengal. Once the flames vanished, Dobengal was severely burned and his mask was nowhere to be seen.

"So that's what you look like without the mask, without some of the burns I hope." Romeo joked.

"You won't get away with this." Dobengal said.

"What am I trying to get away with? You attacked us first. We were just delivering supplies. You shouldn't have been so nosey and just left after you finished your mission." Romeo told Dobengal. "I'm afraid that you are the bad guy here."

"Once Sabertooth finds out what you did, they won't let you get away with this. They'll come after you." Dobengal warned.

"Well then when they do, I'll give them your regards. Tell me Dobengal, do you have any regrets?" Romeo asked.

"My only regret was not killing you right away." Dobengal answered.

"Romeo, the wagons are ready to go. We moved all the supplies out of the broken one." Javier told Romeo.

"Good, you guys get moving, I'll catch up with you." Romeo told Javier.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you become a criminal? How did you defeat me?" Dobengal asked as he started to cough up blood.

"Let me tell you." Romeo said as he went to Dobengal's ear and whispered something.

After Romeo finished speaking, he punched Dobengal's ribs with a force which broke many of his ribs.

"Good bye Dobengal. To bad our paths had to cross today." Romeo said as he lit the wagon on fire with his purple flames."

* * *

The wagons approached a large town which was right next to the coast. The wagons went through the town towards the center.

"So why are we going into town?" Javier asked.

"The second base is in this town. While the third base is quite well hidden, this base is hidden in plain sight. This base is debatable more well hidden then ours. The leader of the second base is also part of the town council so it helps keep the suspicion away from us." Romeo explained.

"The organization seems different compared to what I thought originally." Javier told Romeo.

"Well we are quite different compared to a dark guild. We are well organized and we have our standards. We won't do anything for money. We have our goals but we still need to keep an appearance of a good organization. That's why we work in the shadows to remove threats to us." Romeo explained.

"Why did you join then?" Javier asked.

"I have my goals and this is the quickest way to reach my goal." Romeo answered. "I'll just tell you this, don't make any decision that you'd regret in the future."

* * *

The Sabertooth guild was acting as it normally did, which was similar to how Fairy Tail acted but without all the property damage. Sabertooth was getting itself prepared for its anniversary party as Sting was going over all the expenses with Minerva in the guild master's office.

"And we are going to need another 25 thousand jewel for the food." Minerva told Sting.

"Hold on, we are already spending 23 million jewel on this party, we might need to consider remaking the list." Sting suggested.

"Well we can try to get funds from the members, have them each donate some money to help fund the party." Minerva suggested.

Suddenly the door opened up with Yukino holding back her tears.

"Yukino" Sting said a he got got up and walked over to her.

"There was a call, it's Dobengal"

 **A/N: So what do you guys think. In case you guys didn't catch it, Romeo has another magic besides his Rainbow Fire magic. This and more will be revealed in the future. Let me know any ideas you might have for either characters or for the story itself. Also let me know what you thought about the story.**


	4. The Warning

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter. For anyone wondering, I am working on the next chapter of A New Fairy King, but I'm doing some research and creating a few characters before I continue. I hope you understand. Some questions will be answered this chapter. I hope you enjoy. As always, if you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva rush into the hospital that had called them previously. They ran over to the front desk, surprising the lady there.

"One of our friends is supposed to be here. His name is Dobengal." Sting told the receptionist.

"Alright let me find what room he's in." The receptionist replied as she looked at her screen. "He's in room 341 on the third floor."

"Thank you." Sting said as the Sabertooth Mages rushed to the room. As the room came into view, a doctor walked out of the room.

"Excuse me sir, is our friend Dobengal in there?" Yukino asked the doctor.

"Are you from Sabertooth?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are, I'm the guildmaster." Sting answered.

"My name is Doctor Stone. I'm afraid I don't have good news." Doctor Stone informed.

"What's wrong, is Dobengal going to be alright?" Sting asked.

"It's best if you come see him."Doctor Stone said as he opened the door to the room.

The Sabertooth Mages rushed into the room to see Dobengal laying on a bed. A white sheet was placed over him.

"We didn't even have a chance to do anything. By the time he was taken here, he was too close to death to be saved." Doctor Stone explained.

"What happened to him? How did he die?" Minerva asked.

"Let me show you." Doctor Stone said as he pulled the sheet off Dobengal.

Dobengal's body was covered with cuts. The upper half of his body was badly burned and he had a large gash over one of his eyes.

"Who did this to him?" Sting asked as he clenched his fist.

"I'm not too sure. But the weird part can't be seen right now." Doctor stone replied.

"What's the weird part of this?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how but many of his internal organs are badly damaged. We took a look and saw that they all seemed to be cut." Doctor Stone explained.

"How did they get cut, there doesn't seem to be a cut deep enough to his his organs." Minerva pointed out.

"I'm no expert but I believe this is the work of a mage." Stone revealed. "I don't see any other way of this to happen."

"Excuse me, Doctor Stone are the Sabertooth Mages in here?" a nurse asked as he poked her head into the room.

"Yes they are in here." Doctor Stone answered.

"There's somebody who would like to speak with them." The nurse revealed.

"Bring whoever it is in." Sting told the nurse.

The nurse walked out of the room and a man walked in.

"What do you have to tell us?" Rogue asked.

"Well I'm the person who brought Dobengal here." the man revealed. "The name's Charlie."

"Do you know how Dobengal got like this?" Sting asked.

"I don't know who did it but I think I know when. Dobengal came and took care of some bandits who had been harassing out village. The bandits told him about a larger group who were supposed to be passing through a nearby road they were planning to attack. He left to go investigate. A while later I saw smoke rising from the direction he left. I went to go see and I saw him unconscious next to a burning wagon." Charles revealed.

"So it must have been some mage then." Sting said to himself.

"Well there was something weird about the fire. The fire was a purple fire. I'm not sure if that helps you at all." Charles added.

"Can you take me there?" Rogue asked.

"Take me as well." Minerva told Charles.

"All right, it's about a fifteen minutes walk from here so let's get going." Charles said as he walked out if the room with the two.

"What are you two going to do?" Doctor Stone asked.

"I need to call the guild and let them know what happened." Sting said as he sat in a nearby chair.

* * *

Rogue, Minerva and Charles walked down the path as they arrived to a small pile of burned ash.

"This is where found Dobengal." Charles told the two.

"Do you smell anything?" Minerva asked.

"No, I only smell Dobengal and that's very slight. All I can really smell is the ash." Rogue revealed.

"So whoever did this is obviously trying to hide their tracks." Minerva confirmed.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Rogue asked.

"Well from what we heard before, I think Sting does." Minerva answered.

* * *

Romeo sat under the shade of a tree as Javier approached him.

"What can I do for you?" Romeo asked.

"I want to know, how'd you beat Dobengal? He was much stronger than you were in the beginning." Javier replied.

"I'll just tell you this, I've been holding back for years. Nobody knows my true strength. I don't even know my true strength." Romeo revealed.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave your guild. I know that Fairy Tail's mages had some of the greatest devotion to their guild. Why were you able to just leave?" Javier asked.

"You got a lot of questions. Well it's complicated. At first I was devoted to the guild like you said but after I joined, things changed." Romeo answered.

"I feel conflicted right now. I used to think of mages as basically mercenaries who would do whatever job they could get for money. You've made me think differently." Javier revealed.

"Well you aren't wrong. Most mages are basically just mercenaries. But there are some good mages. One of the few good mages would be Natsu Dragneel. I used to look up to him as a child. He would do anything to protect those close to him." Romeo told Javier.

"Wait, what do you mean you used to look up to him. Did something happen that ruined your relationship?" Javier asked.

"Javier I'll tell you this, I'm possibly one of the most dangerous people to the Fairy Tail guild. Actually, the most dangerous to the entire Fioren Guild Alliance. Over the years, I've gotten information on all the top mages. I know their abilities, their weaknesses, and their pasts. I know things that shouldn't ever be known." Romeo explained.

"Did you find something out during your investigation? Is that why you came back?" Javier asked.

"I found something out before I even heard about the organization. U researched so deeply it the magic world, that I found the organization on my own. I chose to join the organization of my own free will. The only reason I joined was because I needed a plan b." Romeo told Javier.

"What was your plan A? Was it in case you ever got caught like you did?" Javier questioned.

"No that's not it. Let me just say I have big plans, even bigger than the country. If my plan succeeds, then the world will definitely change." Romeo answered.

"Are you worried about Sabertooth trying to retaliate?" Javier asked.

"I called a friend to go send them a message. If they come after me then all I can say is I warned them." Romeo replied.

"Romeo, I want to help make the world a better place but, I don't think I can kill people. It seems strange but it seems wrong to me. How do you do it? I know you killed Dobengal bit how did you do it without any hesitation?" Javier asked.

"You should consider yourself lucky you still feel that way about killing." Romeo said as he got up and stood in front of Javier.

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" Javier asked.

"When you kill someone, regardless of the reason, it is still murder. You not being able to kill someone easily shows you still have your humanity. It's something I lost long ago." Romeo revealed as he walked away.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild had gathered up as they tried to come up with a plan. Many of the mages had gathered together around the guildhall with Laxus standing in the center with a communication lacrima that showed Gildarts.

"Alright guys, we need a plan and fast. The longer we spend messing around, the longer that a possibly threatening force is out there." Laxus told the guild.

"What if we see if any arrested criminals know. They might have heard something." Gajeel suggested.

"We could look for a large gathering of magic and check the places where there aren't any registered guilds." Lucy suggested.

"I think we should look back on any places Romeo frequently went to. That might be a good place to start." Freed suggested.

"We are going to need the help of the other guilds for this." Erza announced. "We won't be able to find this group Romeo might be apart of without a large search force.

"If we want to get the other guild help, then we need proof that they exist." Laxus revealed.

The doors to Fairy Tail opened revealing four familiar figures

"Consider Sabertooth on your side." Sting announced as he walked over to Laxus.

"Sorry, we could help but overhear the conversation as we came in." Rogue commented.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you so eager to help?" Laxus asked.

"Dobengal is dead." Sting announced shocking many of the Fairy Tail mages. "And we believe that Romeo was the one who killed him."

"How could Romeo have killed Dobengal, isn't he one of Sabertooth's top ten?" Macao asked. "Romeo isn't that strong."

"Dobengal went on a mission to get rid of bandits harassing a small village. They told him about a suspicious group that was supposed to be transporting supplies. The villagers said he left to go investigate. They later found him basically dead next to a wagon that was on fire. The fire was a purple flame. The only person who can use purple flames and is a wanted criminal is Romeo." Sting explained.

"But still, how could Romeo be strong enough to defeat Dobengal, let alone kill him?" Lucy asked.

"The kids smart but brains don't win a fight." Gajeel added.

"Did you ever think it was weird that Romeo never got too strong?" Sting asked, "That a kid who fought in a war with another county wasn't too injured afterwards while many others were seriously injured."

"Think about it for a moment." Minerva told the Fairy Tail mages. "With all the crazy battles that you've been in, doesn't it seem weird to you that he was never too injured. He trained with you for years yet he never got to strong. After using his magic for years, it remained weak and untrained. Doesn't it seem weird to you?"

"Where are you going with this?" Laxus asked.

"Romeo never showed us his true strength. He always held back." Sting answered. " Romeo is much stronger than we think he is."

"How can he be much stronger?" Natsu asked.

"The reason we think he's weak is because he made us think he was. Romeo made it so we never questioned it." Minerva replied. "Gajeel did say he was a smart kid."

"But how could he hide his strength. If he were to strong than we would be able to feel it. You can't just hide your strength." Gray argued.

"Actually it is possible." Gildarts said through the communication lacrima. "I lower my normal strength level or people would become worried whenever I'm around."

"People are always worried when you are around." Makarov joked. "But he is right. Romeo never tried to take the spotlight. He always stayed behind the scenes."

"But Romeo is just a kid. How could be be strong enough to kill Dobengal?" Mira asked.

"Mira when you were his age, you were already an S-Class mage." Laxus reminded Mira. "Age doesn't have anything to do with strength."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, some of Romeo's actions are quite suspicious. But I don't see him being able to kill someone without a reason." Makarov explained.

"Nobody wants to admit it but it is how it is." Rogue replied.

"We have to work together to find out why Romeo did this." Sting yelled.

The lacrama that Gildarts was on began to ring. On it the words Sabertooth appeared. Laxus answered it and Orga appeared on a screen separate to Gildarts.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but has Sting gotten to your guild yet?" Orga asked.

"Yes I'm here, is there a problem?" Sting asked.

"There is a slight problem." Rufus revealed as he appeared next to Orga. "A little while ago, somebody attacked the guildhall."

"Is everyone okay?" Sting asked.

"What happened?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Everything was calm here when the guildhall started to shake. I rushed outside and I saw that the guildhall had been cut." Orga explained.

"Somebody cut the guildhall, how did they do that?" Sting asked.

"We aren't very sure. A large part of the Guildhall is damaged now. When I joined Orga outside, I found a note attached to the doors." Rufus explained. " The note said this is your final warning."

"Whoever sent the note wants us to leave them alone." Rogue revealed.

"Aren't all this happens after Dobengal goes after a suspicious group." Minerva added.

"So what's the plan?" Yukino asked.

"The plans the same one we had when we came here." Sting replied as he turned to Laxus. "Sabertooth isn't standing down. Laxus we are with Fairy Tail. I believe that we can get the other guilds to help us easily with the proof we already have."

"Alright this site what's going to happen, Gajeel, I want you, Levy, and Pantherlily to go interrogate the bandits that Dobengal arrested. Find out anything they might know." Laxus told the trio.

"On it." Gajeel replied.

"Natsu, I want you and your team to follow the road that Dobengal was killed on to the north. See if you can find any clues." Laxus ordered.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted.

"And finally, Mira, I want you to go with Lisanna, Elfman and Cana and follow the road to the south." Laxus informed

"Sure thing." Mira replied.

"We will go and get the other guilds to join the search." Sting told Laxus. "I'd any need more convincing, I'll let you know so you can't send someone with more intel."

"Alright, everyone, this will be very dangerous and I know that we've been in dangerous situations before but if you see Romeo, don't drop your guard for an instant." Laxus told the guild.

"We can handle the kid so don't worry about it." Gajeel told Laxus.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Remember if Romeo has turned to the other side, than he knows all about your magic and abilities. He can be very dangerous, even without his strength." Laxus informed the guild.

"Don't worry, we won't let you down." Natsu replied

* * *

Two girls were gathered around a campfire. One of the girls had long brown hair with brown eyes. She wore a long black sleeved shirt with a Jean jacket over it. She also wore a pair of jeans and brown boots. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. The other girl had short white hair with red eyes. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with had a puzzle design in it. She wore a short skirt and had a pair of tennis shoes on. As they cooked a meal over the fire, a third individual appeared. It was a man had short brown hair, a black hoodie with a grey shirt underneath. He wore a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He has a katana hanging on his side. All three people looked around the same age as Romeo.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get back. So what was so important that you had to leave?" the girl with brown hair asked.

"I got a call from Romeo. He asked me if I could do something for him and since I wasn't far, I told him I'd do it." the guy answered.

"So what did you do?" The girl asked again.

"Let's just say we are getting yelled at once we get back." the guy replied. "Also, you better get ready, things are about to get exciting."

"What should we be getting excited for?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you right then." The guy said as the white haired girl stood up.

"Looks likes Romeo kept his promise about the surprise." she said.

"Remember, we still have to complete our mission."

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. Sabertooth has joined the hunt. So who do you think will find Romeo. Also who do you think the new group is. Let me know your thoughts. Until next time**


	5. A rare encounter with a Mermaid

**A/N: Alright so here's chapter 5. I keep getting new ideas for this story and I'm having writer's block from a couple of my other stories so I decided to just update this story. I hope you all enjoy. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Notice: I need your guy's help. I'm having trouble coming up with new magics. If you have any cool ideas for a magic, then send them to me and I'll find a place to use them and I'll give you credit. If you help me, thank you. If not, that's fine as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Laxus sat in his new office surrounded with newspapers lined on that walls. He looked at a few, ripping a few others off the wall before he decided to sit down. Mira walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go." Mira said as she handed Laxus the coffee.

"Thanks." Laxus said as he took a drink.

"You know you don't have to put all the work on yourself right?" Mira asked.

"I know but if I want to get the other guilds involved, than I need concrete proof. I don't want to waste their time." Laxus explained.

Mira took a seat in a chair by Laxus' desk.

"Do you think Romeo was seriously the one who killed Dobengal?" Mira asked.

"I don't want to believe it but I think it was him." Laxus answered.

"I never thought that all this would be happening. I keep thinking that all this is just a bad dream." Mira told Laxus.

"I wish all this was just a dream." Laxus replied.

"Why do you think Romeo decided to become a criminal?" Mira asked.

"I don't really know. I never really knew Romeo too well. Sure I've spoken to him but I never got to know the kid." Laxus replied, "Do you have any idea?"

"Maybe something happened during the last few years. It could be something due to the war with Alvarez." Mira answered.

"What do you mean? Why would the war have anything to do with it?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know what it is he's been doing but maybe the war played a factor in it. He was only a kid when it happened. Imagine him, a kid at the front lines of a war." Mira explained.

"I want to hear why he's doing it from himself. I think everyone wants to know why. That's why I want to find him as soon as possible." Laxus revealed.

"Well do you think that he's being forced to do this? What if he isn't doing this of his own will?" Mira suggested.

"I don't think so. When Romeo took off, he made sure he covered his steps. If he was being forced, he would have found a way to leave a clue on how to find him." Laxus responded. "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"I think he's probably thinking about the guild. He might have left but it was still a big part of his life." Mira answered.

"You might be right. Let's hope that's it." Laxus replied.

* * *

Beth walked down the road heading towards the guild. She had just came back from the nearby forest where she was looking at a pack of wild dogs. She walked down the road as she saw a girl sitting on a bench staring at a map.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Beth asked the girl.

"Yes I'm a bit lost. My friends and I were supposed to meet up nearby but I got a bit lost. I'm not from around here." The girl explained.

"Alright, well let me see if I can help you than. My name is Beth." Beth said as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Beth, my name is Emma." Emma replied.

Beth took a look at Emma and noticed her appearance. Emma had white hair and large red eyes. She wore a white shirt with a strange pattern that Beth couldn't figure out. She seemed to be a bit younger than Beth.

"So where are you supposed to meet your friends?" Beth asked.

"We were supposed to meet at a place called Goldie Pond. I thought it was this way but I couldn't find it." Emma answered.

Beth looked at the map and saw that Goldie Pond was nearby, but there wasn't a road to get there.

"Well from what the map says, it is nearby. The only problem is there isn't a road which goes there." Beth explained. "I'll help you find where it is."

"Thanks you, just lead the way." Emma said as she stood behind Beth.

The two teens walked for a bit until they reached Goldie Pond.

"Well we are here." Beth revealed as she looked down at the pond. "The view is lovely, isn't it."

Beth suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her side. Beth turned and saw Emma with a large grin across her face.

"The view is lovely." Emma replied.

Beth jumped away from Emma and looked at her side. Beth saw that she was bleeding and the cut seemed quite deep. Beth saw that Emma hadn't moved yet, but she had a knife that was covered in blood.

"Thanks for helping me get here." Emma said with a large grin.

Beth started to channel her magic and stared Emma down.

"Is there something wrong Beth?" Emma asked.

"Well you did just stab me." Emma replied as she raised her hands.

"Well it looks like I did. Woopsy, I wasn't planning on staving you yet." Emma commented.

"What did I ever do to get you to attack me?" Beth asked.

"Well I wasn't asked to kill you so you should just try to close the wound. If you move around too much, then it will get worse." Emma warned Beth.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Beth asked.

"Like I said, I wasn't asked to kill you. If I do then he'll get mad at me." Emma explained.

" _Carrot Missile."_ Beth yelled as a large amount of carrots shot out of the ground and towards Emma.

Emma dodged the carrots and ran up and kicked Beth's side. Beth grabbed her side as she struggled to stay on her feet. As Beth prepared to launch another attack, her would began to burn.

"I guess you've never been stabbed before. I can tell by the way you're acting." Emma said as she walked up to Beth. "I suggest you just surrender and stay still."

"How can that when you attacked me. How can I know that I'll be safe if I behave?" Beth asked.

"Well that's because," Emma began as she stabbed Beth's shoulder, " if you don't, then I get to carve you up."

" _Bamboo Shoot"_ Beth said as shard bamboo shot out underneath Emma.

"You think that a few cuts could stop me?" Emma asked as she ran up and kicked Beth in the stomach. "You think that I'm weak?"

Emma grabbed Beth's head and picked her off the ground.

"You think that I can't defend myself?" Emma yelled.

"You're crazy." Beth told Emma.

" I know, but that's why I got to meet Romeo." Emma replied.

"Wait you know Romeo?" Beth asked.

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well, a corpse can't tell what I said, now can it." Emma said as she stabbed Beth's stomach.

Beth screamed from the pain but it was quickly muffled when Emma punched where the knife had just left.

"You are louder than the others, I'm not sure if I like it." Emma told Beth.

Emma grabbed Beth by her neck and put the blade of the knife on her cheek.

"Tell me, do you mind if I cut your face a bit?" Emma asked.

"Go to hell." Beth replied.

"Boo, you're no fun." Emma complained.

"I'm not your toy, I am a member of Mermaid Heel. You won't get away with this." Beth yelled.

"Aren't you loud. I don't think I like your loudness. Maybe if I cut your tongue off, then you'll be quieter." Emma suggested as she put the knife on Beth's lip.

Suddenly, Emma was kicked back through a few trees. Beth looked up and saw Kagura standing over her.

"Beth are you alright?" Kagura asked.

"I definitely could be better. I probably need to go see a doctor." Beth answered.

"Hey, you can't interrupt my fun." Emma complained. "Who do you think you are?"

"The name's Kagura, remember it before I send you to the afterlife." Kagura told Emma.

Kagura moved in front of Emma at are speed where she couldn't see Kagura move. Kagura took her sword and went to strike Emma, only to be blocked by another sheathed sword.

"I'm sorry, but I'll get in trouble if I don't bring her back in one piece." A man explained.

The man wore a black hoodie. The hoodie was cut open and showed a grey shirt underneath. The man had short brown hair and brown eyes. She had a sword in his hand which he was using to block Kagura's attack. The man appeared to be the same age as Beth.

"Weren't you supposed to wait for the signal?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry Evan but I stabbed her without realizing it." Emma explained.

"What business do you have with us?" Kagura asked.

"Well it's not personally with you two, but you'd be in the way if we left you here." Evan responded.

"I don't have time for your games. Tell me what you know now or else!" Kagura threatened.

"Why don't you make me?" Evan responded.

Kagura swiftly struck at Evan numerous times but each strike was blocked by Evan's sword.

'Aren't you being a bit cocky by not using your blade against me," Evan asked.

"I don't need to use that strength to defeat you. I'd rather not kill you." Kagura responded. "If you do not surrender now, then I won't hold back."

"Well I can't have you leave here right now and I can't let Emma get too hurt. So I suppose I'll just have to beat you." Evan replied in a cocky manner.

Kagura disappeared from view then reappeared with her sword mere inches from Evan's face. Evan jumped back to dodge the sword but was hit with a kick that sent him flying into the trees.

"I tried to warn you." Kagura said as she turned toward Emma. "Now there's only one who's in my way."

Kagura leaped forward and prepared to strike Emma. Right before the sword hit, a blade hit the sword blocking it from its target.

"Now now, I wouldn't be that quick to underestimate me." Evan said as he kicked Kagura in the ribs, knocking her back a few feet. "And now we're even."

"Kagura!" Beth yelled as Kagura placed her hand on her blade.

"Maybe I underestimated you a bit but I won't let that happen again. This time I'll defeat you. But sadly, you still aren't strong enough to defeat me." Kagura told Evan.

"Listen here Kagura, the two of us weren't just picked at random. We were chosen for a reason." Evan revealed.

"And what reason are you two here?" Kagura asked.

"Emma is here to cause a distraction." Evan revealed. "And I'm here to deal with you."

Evan released his blade and tried st slash Kagura. Kagura barely dodged the blade. The blade hit a tree and sliced through it as if the tree was made of butter.

"Looks like you have some skill after all." Kagura said as she leaped toward Evan.

She went for a strike when Evan disappeared and reappeared at Kagura's side. He striked at Kagura and she was knocked back from the attack. Kagura had a gash on her side as she held her sword near it.

"Looks like you weren't fast enough Kagura. You blocked a bit off the attack, but a majority of it still hit you." Evan told Kagura.

"Kagura, are you okay?" Beth asked.

"I'm fine." Kagura assured.

"It's a bit funny, I surprised you with a move you would use yourself. It's a trick any swordsman would use. All I had to do was bait you in for an attack and attack. It was so simple, I'm surprised you didn't see it coming from a mile away." Evan explained.

"What kind of magic did you use?" Beth asked.

"Excuse me. Can you repeat that?" Evan asked.

"I said what kind of magic are you using?" Beth repeated.

"That's what I thought you said. Well you see, I don't use magic." Evan replied.

"That's impossible, there's no way someone without magic could injure Kagura in a fight." Beth argued.

" _Gravity Change."_ Kagura said as the area around Evan became heavier.

Evan was being pushed towards the ground as Kagura prepared to strike.

"It's time to end this." Kagura said.

Kagura attacked Evan knocking him back through a tree. Kagura felt something going down her arm. She looked and saw blood falling down her arm.

"When did you cut me?" Kagura asked.

Evan slowly got up and looked right at Kagura.

"The moment you hit me and erased your magic, I striked. I knew that you couldn't fight at your best under the gravity change, so I just waited till you erased it." Evan answered.

"You aren't in any condition to continue fighting me. If you continue this fight, I can't guarantee your life." Kagura warned.

"Well that's an occupational hazard for me. Besides, I haven't even started to fight seriously." Evan revealed.

"You aren't a challenge for me. Your skill with the sword is great but you can't defeat a mage of my caliber with just a sword." Kagura responded.

Evan placed his katana on his shoulder and stared at Kagura.

"Are you sure about that?" Evan asked. "Also correct me if I'm wrong but you originally came here to rescue Beth right?"

"Don't you dare!" Kagura yelled as she leaped toward Evan.

Evan blocked Kagura attack and knocked her back towards Beth. He placed the Katana on his shoulder and and prepared to strike.

"Let's see, protecting Beth or defeating me, which one is more important to you?" Evan asked as he slashed in Beth direction.

The force of the slash continued past the blade and towards Beth. Kagura grabbed Beth and jumped out of range of the attack. Kagura looked back and saw the attack slice through a few trees before it disappeared.

"No magic you saw, then what was that?" Kagura asked.

"It's simple really, I just slashed hard enough that the air pressure created solidified and could be used as an attack. It isn't too hard to use, it only took me about three years to create and master it." Evan replied.

"There's no way someone without magic could create an attack like that." Kagura argued.

"Well you see, a lot of people can become strong like this, the only reason they don't is they don't have the determination to. Besides, I've seen seen you do something similar when you fought Erza back at the Grand Magic Games a few years ago." Evan responded.

Kagura and Evan stared each other down, both ready to strike at any moment. They stayed completely still for a moment until an alarm went off.

"Come on Emma, it's time to leave." Evan ordered.

"All right, let's go." Emma said as she ran towards Evan.

"You seriously don't think I'll just let you leave, do you?" Kagura asked.

"I think you should be more focused on getting some help for Beth. She's been bleeding for a while. It would be a shame if she were to die from her injuries while you chased us." Evan explained.

Evan and Emma began to walk away before Evan turned around.

"Next time you shouldn't try holding back against me. If you do, then you might not leave so easily." Evan warned Kagura.

"Bye Bye." Emma said as the two left.

* * *

Sting and Minerva arrived at the Mermaid Heel guild hall. As they entered, they saw that the guildhall was quite chaotic.

"Umm, is everything alright?" Sting asked.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you there." Millianna said as she rushed over to the Sabertooth games.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" Sting asked.

"Well, today has been a really crazy day." Milliana explained, "Maybe it's better if you see what's happened for yourselves."

Milliana led Sting and Minerva over to the infirmary. They entered and saw Beth and Kagura both lying in separate beds. Both of them were wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to you two?" Minerva asked.

"We ran into a couple of dangerous people earlier." Beth explained.

"How dangerous were they?" Sting asked.

"Well one of them were strong enough to fight against Kagura." Beth revealed.

"Wait, someone could fight against Kagura, just what kind of magic did thru use?" Sting asked.

"He didn't use any magic, all he used was pure swordsmanship. I underestimated him." Kagura answered.

"Someone who could fight you without magic, just how did they get so strong." Sting wondered. "Anyways we have come here to ask you to help us. So far, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are collaborating to find an unknown group who we believe that Romeo might be apart of."

"Do you think that those two could have been a part of that group?" Milliana asked.

"Well were are going to figure it out and if they aren't, then I'll locate them myself if I have to." Kagura replied.

"Wait, I just remember, they said they were here to cause a distraction," Beth reminded Kagura, "But a distraction for what?"

"We need to figure that out as soon as possible." Kagura replied. "But Sting, we will accept your request and join in the hunt."

"Alright now I just need to let Laxus know."

* * *

Laxus sat on his desk when his communication lacrima began to ring. Laxus answered it and was Gajeel on the other end.

"Yo, I found out something from these bandits Dobengal arrested." Gajeel informed Laxus.

"What did they tell you?" Laxus asked.

"They said that the group we are looking for is a big one. Also, they said that they've seen Romeo with them on multiple occasions recently." Gajeel revealed.

"So that confirms it, Romeo is involved, but where is their base?" Laxus asked.

"They don't know, anyone they sent to look for it never returned. That's why they were waiting for the delivery. They wouldn't risk attacking the main base." Gajeel answered.

"Alright, see if you can find anything in the area. See if the locals know anything. But whatever you do, if you find the base don't attack by yourself." Laxus ordered. "Also, why didn't you just call me with your phone?"

"Well you see," Gajeel started to say.

"He lost it." Levy yelled from the background.

"I was going to tell him that." Gajeel yelled back.

"Alright then, well I'll let you get back to your lovers quarrel. Let me know if you learn anything new." Laxus said as he ended the call.

"So Romeo is involved, but what's their plan?" Laxus asked himself.

Suddenly Laxus got a call from his phone.

"Hello." Laxus said as he answered the phone.

"Yo Laxus it's Sting." Sting said through the phone.

"Hey, do you have any news?" Laxus asked.

"Yes I do, Mermaid Heel has decided to join us." Sting informed.

"That's good to hear. Well I just heard from Gajeel and it seems that Romeo is involved with a group. The bandits that Dobengal arrested told Gajeel that they saw him meeting with people from the group." Laxus revealed.

"Really, well I have more news. Earlier, Beth and Kagura had a run in with two strong people. One of them were fighting on part with Kagura and he didn't even use magic." Sting explained.

"Someone who can fight at Kagura's level without magic, how does someone like that exist?" Laxus replied. "Well we know one thing for sure, that Romeo is involved with a group. Now all that's left is to find them."

* * *

Evan and Emma were sitting by a river as Evan was wrapping his hands with bandages.

"Do your arms really hurt that much? Emma asked.

"Just blocking Kagura's attacks felt like hitting an iron block." Evan replied.

"Are your hands okay?" Emma asked.

"They hurt like hell but they'll get better. It's a good thing you're unharmed." Evan responded.

"Why didn't you want me to get hurt so much?" Emma asked.

"Because we are going to see Romeo right now and I didn't want you to go being injured." Evan confessed.

"Ya, we get to go see Romeo." Emma said happily. "I wonder if he's gotten any stronger?"

"He better have, we chose to follow him for a reason." Evan replied.

 **A/N: So, did you guys enjoy. If you did, let me know. Any feedback you have, let me know. I appreciate all your feedback. Romeo will be back next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Lost Fairy Christmas OVA

**A/N: Merry Christmas. So I decided that I wanted to do a Christmas chapter for one of my stories and decided to do one for Lost Fairy. It might seem weird but I wanted to do this to give a bit of a background on how the world was before. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.**

 _About eight_ _prior to the start of the story_

The time had finally come, it was Christmas. The town was covered with snow and the citizens were all decorating. The day was Christmas Eve. The Fairy Tail guild currently decorating the giant tree that was placed at the guildhall. Everyone was busy with either decorating or last minute Christmas shopping. Romeo walked into the guild hall and was met by a cheerful Natsu.

"Yo Romeo it's about time you got here." Natsu said as he put his arm around Romeo. "What took you so long?"

"I was getting a last minute gift." Romeo answered.

"Well it's good to finally have you here. So are you ready for the Christmas party?" Natsu asked.

"I'm ready for it, I just hope we bought enough alcohol to appease Cana and Bacchus." Romeo replied.

"Well I think we did but tonight's going to be a fun night, a big party with all the main guilds, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, man this is going to be a fun night." Natsu shouted.

"Natsu remember, no starting fights tonight " Lucy told Natsu as she walked over

"Lucy, I don't understand how you will be able to keep Natsu from fighting anyone. It's basically been impossible to keep him from fighting." Romeo commented.

"Well I got a few tricks of my own that should keep him behaving." Lucy replied.

"So, has Cana found where we hid all the alcohol yet or has someone has to lock her in the cage again?" Romeo asked.

"We've hidden it quite well this year so I think we should be good." Lucy said as a loud explosion was heard.

A little bit later Cana ran from one of the rooms with a barrel in her arms.

"So you hid it quote good you say." Romeo teased.

Lucy grabbed her whip as she grabbed Cana and started go pull her towards the basement.

"I gave you a chance Cana, now it's back to the cage." Lucy shouted as she pulled Cana.

"I'm sorry but I only took one barrel. Don't put me back in the cage." Cana pleaded as she disappeared into the basement with Lucy.

"Looks like we won't have to be worrying about Cana for the next couple hours." Romeo commented.

"I'm hear that," Natsu said as she remembered what he was going to say, "That reminds me, Romeo are you ready to party?"

"As long as you don't that turn this party into a giant brawl like last year." Romeo replied.

"Hey that one wasn't even my fault, I was framed and you know it." Natsu shouted.

"Well that's what you say but from what I heard, you did hit Gray through Erza's cake." Romeo responded.

"I was knocked into Gray, why does nobody believe me?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe because you are known for causing brawls." Freed said as he walked by.

"See, all evidence points to you." Romeo added.

"Well watch, this year I'm going to be at the party and I won't be involved in one brawl." Natsu revealed.

"Sure, that's like saying Cana won't try to take the alcohol for the party and look where she's at right now." Romeo replied.

"Do you want to fight, because I'll fight with a sixteen year old," Natsu shouted, " I don't care, you're basically an adult already."

"Well what do you mean by that?" Romeo asked.

"Well you are a mage so that kind if makes you an adult. Also, remember I'm a dragon slayer so I can smell things most people don't usually smell." Natsu revealed as Romeo's face changed to rival Erza's hair.

"Not a single word." Romeo said as he walked off.

Romeo walked over to the bar where Mira was serving drinks.

"What can I get for you?" Mira asked.

"Since it's Christmas Eve, I'll take some eggnog. Some from Cana's stash." Romeo replied.

"You know she won't like that right?" Mira asked.

"I know but what's she going to do? She's still stuck inside that cage." Romeo answered.

"Alright but if she gets angry don't saw I didn't warn you." Mira said as she poured eggnog from a cartoon kept behind the counter. "You know I wouldn't be giving that you you if it wasn't Christmas right?"

"I know but I think that if I could fight dangerous Rogue mages for a living, than I could at least drink." Romeo commented.

"The legal age to drink is eighteen." Mira reminded Romeo.

"If I don't get it from you, I could always get it from other sources, this way is just easier." Romeo told Mira. "So what time is the party supposed to start?"

"The party starts at seven." Mira revealed.

Romeo looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30.

"Looks like I still have a bit of time than." Romeo said as he took a drink of his eggnog.

"So did you finish all of your Christmas shopping?" Mira asked. "I noticed that you came in later than usual."

"Ya, I had to finish my shopping earlier. I also had to go home and finish wrapping everything." Romeo replied.

"So do you have any special plans for Christmas?" Mira asked.

"Not really, I'm just planning on relaxing." Romeo answered.

"Aww, why aren't you doing anything?" Mira asked.

"Well my dad went with Wakaba on a two week vacation so he's gone and I don't really feel like bothering anyone." Romeo replied.

"You wouldn't be bothering anyone Romeo, I don't know why you feel like that." Mira told Romeo.

"Well I guess you're right, I still have a bit more time." Romeo said while staring at the clock.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." Romeo said as he took a drink of his eggnog.

"All right I'll be back." Mira said as she went around the guild collecting people's empty mugs.

"I wish this could all last forever. Sadly, it can't." Romeo told himself as he finished his eggnog.

Romeo got up and left the guild. He walked down the road for a bit until he reached a park. He sat down under a tree just staring into the sky. Romeo sat unmoving for a while. He did this until a figure approached him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be heading to the guild?" The person asked.

Romeo looked at the person and saw Wendy standing above him.

"What time is it?" Romeo asked.

"It's a quarter to seven. I was heading to the guild and saw you sitting here. Why are you here by yourself?" Wendy asked.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air. I was just enjoying the quietness and lost track of time." Romeo answered. Romeo got up and the two started to walk to the guild. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Well I was just looking at different shops to waste time." Wendy answered.

"Shouldn't you be with with Haise?" Romeo asked.

"He's finishing a last minute mission so he's going to be a bit late. He said he would make the party though." Wendy explained.

"Well that's good to here. I was starting to worry that you were abandoned by your boyfriend." Romeo replied.

"He wouldn't just abandon me like that. Besides even if he tried, he would be hunted down by the other dragon slayers so there wouldn't be a place he could hide." Wendy joked.

"What about you, shouldn't you be rushing to the guild for when your girlfriend arrives?" Wendy asked.

"Well I believe that we still have a few minutes before she arrives." Romeo said as the two walked into the guild.

"Hey, it's about time you got back." Cana yelled from the bar.

"Looks like you finally got let out of the cage." Romeo yelled back.

"I know that you were the one who drank some of my eggnog Conbolt. I was saving that for later." Cana complained.

"Well I drank it, not much you could do about it now." Romeo replied.

"The party is about to start, nice to see you two finally arrive." Natsu told the two teens.

"Natsu remember, not being involved in any brawls also means that you can't try to insinuate one." Romeo told Natsu.

"I didn't even do anything." Natsu shouted.

"I know but I just wanted to remind you." Romeo replied.

Ag that moment, the doors to the guildhall opened and members of the Lamia Scale came in.

"Yo Lyon, it's good to see you." Gray said as he approached his old friend.

"It's nice to see you as well, how life been treating you?" Lyon asked.

"It's been fine, a bit hectic since Juvia moved in with me but I've been getting used to it." Gray replied.

Romeo looked around as if he were looking for someone. Suddenly, a pink haired girl wrapped her arms around Romeo's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey there Ro, were you looking for me?" Chelia asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you didn't catch me off guard like you usually do." Romeo replied.

"Hey can the two of you get a room?" Cana yelled.

"Cana quiet or I'll have Lucy put you back in the cage." Romeo yelled back which got him flipped off by Cana.

Chelia went over and hugged Wendy.

"Wendy it's been a while, how have you been?" Chelia asked.

"I'm doing good, it's good to see you." Wendy replied.

"So where I'd Haise, he didn't leave you alone did he?" Chelia asked.

"No he is just out on a last minute mission, he should be back soon though."Wendy answered.

The two of them got caught up in a conversation as Romeo was pulled aside by Max and Warren.

"So Romeo you never told us, how we're you lucky enough to score someone like Chelia," Max asked.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Romeo replied. "The two of you could get a girlfriend if you just stepped up your game."

"Easy for you to say." Warren scoffed. "Not all of us could get a girlfriend so easily."

"Well maybe you should just try harder than." Romeo said as the doors opened revealing both the Mermaid Heel guild and the Sabertooth guild.

"Who's ready to party!" Sting yelled as he walked into the room.

"Looks like things are about to get much louder." Romeo said as he walked over toward Chelia.

"So Chel, are you excited for Christmas?" Romeo asked.

"Yes but Christmas can wait, I just want to enjoy being with you tonight." Chelia replied.

"Aren't you two just adorable." Mira told the teens.

Blue Pegasus and and Quatro Cerberus walked into the guild and everyone started to gather around.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

The time was now 9:17. Most of the mages were either dancing to the music or drinking. Romeo watched with Chelia on the sidelines watching all the partying happen. Just then there was a ring from Romeo's communication lacrima. Romeo checked it and then turned to Chelia.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Romeo told Chelia.

"Where are you going?" Chelia asked.

"Haise just text me and said he needed help getting something here." Romeo replied.

"All right but be careful." Chelia told Romeo.

Romeo left the guild and walked down one of the streets. He walked until he was outside of Magnolia and saw two people there. One of them had short black and white hair and the other had short brown hair. Both of them had grey jackets on.

"Yo Haise, you didn't tell me you brought a guest." Romeo said as he approached the two.

"Ya, I forgot to tell you." The black and white haired guy said. "Evan was the one who gave the request."

"Well it looks like the original group is all here. So, what can I help you with?" Romeo asked.

"Well it can wait until tomorrow or whenever but I found him." Evan told Romeo.

"Well that makes for a great Christmas present then, Thanks." Romeo thanked.

"What are you two planning." Haise asked.

"I'll tell you about it at another time but for now, aren't you making Wendy wait, the party might go on until morning but she's there waiting for you." Romeo told Haise.

"How did I end up with a girl like her?" Haise asked himself.

"I'm still wondering how Romeo ended up with Chelia, I haven't even had time to wonder about you." Evan told Haise. "Romeo tell us how did you end up with Chelia, she's what, two years older than you and she's hot, you got to tell us the secret."

"Well that's a story for another day but Haise we should get back now, it would seem weird if we were gone for too long." Romeo told Haise as they started to walk to the guild.

"Evan, tomorrow night at about 9:30 the guildhall should be empty so that's when you should go." Romeo said as they walked back to the guild.

Haise and Romeo walked back to the guild and as they reached the doors, Romeo stopped Haise from opening them.

"Dude stop for a moment." Romeo told Haise.

"What's wrong?" Haise asked.

"I told Chelia that I was helping you get something here." Romeo explained.

"Just tell her I lied. What's she going to do?" Haise replied.

"Well this is Chelia that we are talking about, for all we know she'll kick your ass." Romeo teased.

"Are you seriously saying that Chelia could kick my ass?" Haise asked.

"Well since she's gotten her magic power back, she definitely can. We both know your real magic isn't suited for combat." Romeo said.

The two of them walked into the guild to see the Trimen over by Chelia and Wendy. Haise and Romeo walked over to them. Romeo placed a hand on Hibiki's and Eve's shoulders.

"You know, just because I leave for a minute doesn't mean you can try flirting with my girlfriend." Romeo tells the two. "You should try to remind them that Ren.

"I can't control these two, you should know that." Ren responds.

"Maybe this is one of the reasons you two can't get a girlfriend." Romeo teases the two trimen.

"He's right, a real man doesn't try to flirt with someone who is in a relationship." Ichiya tells the two as he appears from out of nowhere.

"We're sorry for our disgraceful behavior." the two say in sync.

Wendy gets up and hugs Haise. "It's good to finally see you."

"Sorry, the mission took a bit longer than expected. My client was a bit difficult." Haise apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Although most everyone is either quite drink right now." Wendy revealed.

"Well at least I didn't miss the party." Haise sighs.

"Hey, at least we are all together for Christmas." Romeo tells the two.

Laxus stands up and shoots a blast of lightning getting everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone, quite down for a moment. Right now I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I'd like to make a toast right now."

Laxus holds a glass of beer up and everyone holds up whatever they are currently drinking

"May we have another peaceful year, may we raise up the next generation of mages to a safe and better world, to us."

The guild all drinks their various drinks as everyone enjoys the night.

 **A/N:** **I hope you all had a Merry Christmas even though Christmas is already over. My New Year's Resolution is to write more chapters. I hope you all have a happy New Year.**


	7. The Reunion

**A/N: And here is the next chapter of Lost Fairy. I'm hoping that you are all enjoying. Let me know all of your thoughts whether they be positive or negative about the story. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, then there would be less plot holes.**

The City of Akane is a large city known for both its trading markets and it's popular tourist destination, Akane Beach. The port is always crowded either because of merchant or fishing ships. Here Fiore's largest naval base is located. Also located here is the second base for The Organization. It has been two days since Kagura and Beth had fought with Emma and Evan.

Romeo was at the bar located inside of the second base. He was eating, while listening to the conversations going on around him.

"Wait, I don't believe you, nobody has been able to discover us."

"I'm telling you what I heard, apparently a few guilds have been searching for Romeo and believe he's part if a larger organization. That's what my buddy who is undercover at Sabertooth told me."

"Even if they have their suspicions, they won't be able to find us. We've hidden from the guilds and the military for the last fifteen years. They won't suddenly find us now."

"Well Laxus is the master of Fairy Tail now. I swear, that guy is going to give us problems."

"If anything, than maybe Laxus could have a little accident. We've done I before and we can do it again."

Romeo finished his food and left the bar. He walked outside and sat under the shade of a tree. Around the second base, a large wall covered the perimeter. There were multiple storage containers scattered around and there was one gate the hat led in and out of the complex.

Romeo enjoyed the silence which came with the outdoors. That was until a girl jumped on top of him.

"Romeo, it's good to see you, it's been so long." Emma yelled as she hugged Romeo.

"Emma, you're kind of choking me." Romeo replied as he struggled to breath.

"Romeo, how are you doing?" Evan asked.

"I'm doing good Evan, well besides nearly being choked to death." Romeo joked.

"You wouldn't be killed by something like that. If you did than you wouldn't be Romeo." Emma commented.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were at the fourth base with Jeremiah. Where is Jeremiah?" Evan asked.

"He's back at the fourth base. I'm sure you've heard the news in the paper. The boss sent me here on a delivery. We had an incident with a mage who stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Now I'm just waiting for all this to blow over." Romeo answered. "What have you two been up to?"

"Well we got sent on a quick mission and then I got your request and that's about it. Also we met a couple members of Mermaid Heel a couple days ago." Evan replied.

"Is that why your hands are wrapped up?" Romeo asked.

"Well Kagura is one strong swordswoman." Evan responded.

"So Romeo, how long until you have to leave again?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm going to be staying permanently now." Romeo answered.

"Yay, now it'll be like the good old times." Emma cheered.

"But now Romeo is a wanted criminal. That means there will be less places to go." Evan pointed out.

"So, how's that old katana been treating you?" Romeo asked.

"Well if it could hold up against Kagura, then I don't have any complaints." Evan replied.

"So where is everyone else?" Romeo asked.

"Terra is still finishing her mission. Also, Tatsumi took a leave of absence about a year and a half ago but nobody has heard from him since he left." Evan revealed.

"So what should we do right now?" Romeo asked.

"I'm hungry let's go eat." Emma replied.

"I just ate but I'll go with you two." Romeo said as the three headed back to the bar.

* * *

Laxus sat in his office hoping to hear any news. Normally no news is good news but not hearing anything was making him nervous. Mira and her team had only recently left so the guild had become quite quiet. Laxus left his office and went to go look at the guild.

The guildhall seemed to be emptier than normal. Laxus saw the guild going on with their normal activities. Laxus then heard his communication lacrima ring. Laxus walked over to it, saw that it was Mira, and answered.

"Hey, do you have any news?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, we haven't seen Romeo but we did see two people who matched the description of the people who attacked Beth and Kagura." Mira answered.

"Alright, do you know where they are now?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, Lisanna and Cana are following them right now. They are near Akane Beach right now. " Mira replied.

"Okay, try and approach then but be cautious. I'm going to try and send back up." Laxus ordered.

"Hold on, what's that Cana? Alright, Cana just told me they are now with Romeo." Mira revealed.

"Well it's the same as I said before, approach them but be cautious. And also don't underestimate them." Laxus told Mira

"All right. We'll call you when everything is finished with." Mira replied.

"Be careful, we don't know how strong they actually are." Laxus warned.

"Don't worry, I won't underestimate them." Mira replied as she ended the call.

"I hope they won't have to worry about too much." Laxus said to himself.

* * *

Romeo, Emma and Evan were near the beach when they stopped to enjoy the view. The sun was reflecting off the ocean creating a beautiful scene. Emma walked towards the water but was then approached by a large, muscular man with white hair.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid that I have to end your peaceful afternoon." He told Emma.

Romeo leaped forward but as he went to punch, his fist was blocked by a demonic hand. Romeo saw Mira in front of him in her Satan soul.

"Why hello there Romeo." Mira told Romeo.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here today, aren't you usually handling the bar right now?" Romeo asked.

"Kinana is covering for me right now. Besides, you've been causing a lot of trouble in the short time you've been gone." Mira replied.

Romeo striked at Mira multiple times but each strike was blocked. Mira went on the attack and striked at Romeo which he blocked.

Evan leaped forward at Mira but was kicked away by Lisanna. Cana threw a card at Evan which he barely dodged. As the card hit the ground, lightning hit the ground. Emma kicked Elfman and leaped back next to Evan.

"Looks like we are a little outnumbered here." Evan said.

"Well, Cana and Lisanna will be the easier of the four to fight, Mira will cause the most trouble. Don't underestimate them." Romeo told his companions.

"Romeo, you know we have to take you in." Cana told Romeo.

"Try it and I can't guarantee that you'll live through this fight. I mean, Dobengal didn't." Romeo threatened.

"Why did you kill Dobengal?" Lisanna asked.

"Simple, he got in my way." Romeo answered.

" _Beast Soul: Weretiger"_

Elfman form changed and his body changed to look similar to a cheetah. He has claws and spots going across his entire body

"Romeo, you have lost all honor of being a man, you've taken the cowards route and now we will stop you."

"Elfman, you are someone who can't protect anything." Romeo taunted. "You couldn't protect Lisanna when you and her were attacked by the demon of Tartaros, you couldn't protect Evergreen from Rustyrose of Grimoire Heart, you couldn't beat Freed or Evergreen when Laxus tried to take the guild over and help end the senseless fighting, you couldn't even control the Beast and led to Lisanna's disappearance when you thought she was dead."

"Shut your Goddamn mouth." Elfman yelled as he leaped at Romeo.

Romeo didn't move at Elfman's attack, he simply stood still. Evan knocked Elfman back by kicking him causing Elfman to cough up blood.

"You don't deserve the right to fight with Romeo." Evan told Elfman.

"Elfman, how can you call yourself a man when you nearly got the entire guild killed because of your own weakness." Romeo asked.

Mira quickly moved in front of Romeo and threw a punch. Romeo raised both arms in a cross shape and barely blocked the punch.

"Romeo shut the hell up." Mira yelled as she again punched Romeo.

This punch was too quick for Romeo to block and he took the full blow. He was knocked back into a nearby rock. Emma pulled out two knives and had one in each hand. She tried to slash at Mira but was kicked away by Lisanna who was now in a cat form.

"You aren't a very nice kitty." Emma complained as she got back onto her feet.

"I'm not trying to be nice." Lisanna shot back.

Emma quickly closed the distance between the two and slashed at Lisanna multiple times in which Lisanna barely managed to dodge.

"Why aren't you like most kitties, you should be lazy and if anything, run away." Emma asked.

"I'm not a cat, it's just my magic." Lisanna replied.

Emma slashed until she managed to land a cut on Lisanna's face. Lisanna jumped back and a flurry of cards charged towards Emma. Emma cut the cards as they appeared but as the cards hit the ground, the floor began to collapse in on itself. Emma fell into the newly made hole. She looked up and saw Cana and Lisanna looking down on her.

"I really don't like you two." Emma complained.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Cana replied.

….

Evan slashed at Elfman who would just barely dodged the blows. Elfman tried to fight back but couldn't hit Evan do to his speed.

"Why are you trying to cause so much chaos?" Elfman asked.

"Fairy Tail causes a ton of chaos and damage all the time. Is it okay for you to do it because you are a legal guild or is it just wrong because we aren't dogs of the kingdom?" Evan asked.

"We don't go and attack and kill innocent people." Elfman argued.

"Yet you've destroyed the homes and businesses of plenty of innocent people ruining their livelihood." Evan replied

Evan swiftly striked at Elfman. Elfman changed his form. He resembled an grey armadillo. Elfman blocked the attack and knocked Evan back.

"Your sword is no match for my _Beast Soul:Steel Armadillo._ My scales are as hard as steel and I can still move quite quickly." Elfman explained.

Evan slashed continually at Elfman. Elfman kept his arms up and walked towards Evan.

"No matter how much you try, you can't cut through my scales." Elfman yelled.

Evan kept slashing and slashing, keeping himself just outside of Elfman's range. Elfman kept moving until he noticed something strange, he started to feel pain in his arms. Elfman jumped back and looked at his arms. He noticed that there was an indent on both arms.

" _How is he damaging my scales?"_ Elfman thought.

Evan jumped forward and continued his attack. Elfman put his arms back up to block but noticed that he felt pain in each arm with each slash he blocked. Evan broke through Elfman's guard and landed a direct hit on Elfman's chest.

"My attacks couldn't damage you, now who decided that." Evan asked.

"You focused each slash on the same point, that's how you broke through my guard." Elfman realized.

"Looks like you do have a brain after all." Evan replied as he put his sword on his shoulder. "But I don't think the two of us will be fighting for much longer."

"I won't be put out of commission so easily." Elfman argued.

"You are right, YOU won't be put out so easily." Evan said as he sent a slashed behind Elfman.

Elfman put his arms up to block but realized the attack was not meant for him. Elfman turned and saw the slash continue moving forward until it hit Lisanna.

"LISANNA!" Elfman screamed.

…...

Mira and Romeo were trading blows with Mira keeping the lead in the could land more hits and block more hits than Romeo could manage.

Mira went to punch Romeo but missed as Romeo ducked below the blow. Romeo raised his hand up and sent a large column of fire at Mira. Mira jumped back but was still partially hit be the attack.

"It looks like you aren't planning on taking it easy on me." Mira said as she jumped high into the air.

Mira had wings sprout from her back and flew high in the air. Mira put both her hands together at her side and a large gathering of dark magic appeared. Mira pointed the magic towards where Romeo stood.

" _Soul Extinctor"_ Mira said as she fired the attacked, causing a large column of magic to his Romeo.

Romeo laid on the ground, unmoving as Mira moved down to arrest him. She grabbed one of his hands and checked his pulse to make sure he was still breathing. Right then, she noticed a grin appear on Romeo's face as he sent a punch right into her ribs. A shock wave went through her body as she fell onto the ground and coughed up a large amount of blood.

Romeo got up and dusted himself off. Romeo tried to grab Mira buy flinched as a large amount of pain swam through his body.

"How can you still stand? I beat Freed to the point that he couldn't even move with that attack?" Mira asked.

"I killed Dobengal with that very attack, I'm surprised that you can still talk. Although you are a S-Class mage so I shouldn't be too surprised." Romeo replied.

Mira got up and looked Romeo in the eyes.

"Romeo, no matter what you do, you cannot defeat me as you are. You simply aren't strong enough on your own. You better surrender now." Mira told Romeo.

"Well, I don't think that I'll be surrendering to soon now." Romeo replied.

Before Mira had a chance to reply, she heard Elfman yelling Lisanna's name. Mira turned and saw Lisanna with a large cut on her back. Mira tried to run to her sister but was blocked by Romeo. Mira tried to punch Romeo but Romeo met it with a punch if his own. A shock wave went through Mira's arm as their fists met. Romeo then kicked Mira and she felt the pain which went through her.

"I'm sorry Mira, but just like before, I won't let you go save your sister." Romeo revealed.

…

Cana turned and saw the cut that went down Lisanna's back. Lisanna started to fall forward into the hole that Emma was in. Cana reached out and grabbed Lisanna but didn't notice Emma jumping out of the hole. Emma stabbed Cana's arm and cut her along her body. Cana lost her grip on Lisanna and she fell into the hole. Cana jumped back and looked at Lisanna. She saw that Lisanna was already getting back onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" Cana asked.

"I'm fine," Lisanna replied, "Look out!"

Cana turned and saw that we Emma was already in front of her, preparing to attack. Cana jumped back and tried to dodge the knives. Cana failed to dodge all the attacks and received a few cuts on her arms.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Emma asked. "All I wanted to do was enjoy my afternoon. It's been so long since I've seen Romeo."

"We can't just let dangerous criminals roam freely now can we?" Cana asked.

Emma prepared to strike when the two both heard a yell.

"Emma get ready!"

The two turned and saw Elfman running towards them ready to attack. Emma jumped towards Elfman and stabbed both of his shoulders.

"Now, take a good look at me." Emma said as she grabbed Elfman's head.

Elfman looked into Emma's eyes and everything started to turn black. He grabbed her and threw her away from him.

"Get the hell off of me." Elfman shouted.

Elfman looked around and noticed that he was back at the guild, except that he was on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Elfman are you okay, I didn't hit you too hard right?" Natsu asked.

Elfman got up and noticed that the guild was in the middle of one it's normal brawls.

"How did I get here, I thought I was just at Akame Beach?" Elfman asked.

"Wow, I didn't hit you too hard did I? We are in the guild, remember?" Natsu asked.

"That's how it looks but it doesn't feel that way." Elfman replied.

"Maybe you should go see Wendy and make sure that you're okay." Natsu suggests.

"No I should be fine." Elfman replies when he notices that one of Erza's swords are sticking through him."

Suddenly Elfman was in a house that he faintly recognized. He was unable to control his body. One if his arms was holding Lisanna up by her neck. At his side, Seilah was standing there.

"Please I'll do anything, just don't hurt Lisanna." Elfman begged.

"You know what it costs to make a deal with a demon right?" Seilah asked.

"I don't care, just don't hurt her." Elfman begged.

"No, I want you to understand what happens when you mess with Tartaros." Seilah replied.

Elfman felt his grip getting stronger and his sister's face turn into one with great pain.

"I'll do anything, just let her live!" Elfman screamed.

Elfman saw the tears fall down Lisanna's face as he heard her neck snap.

"No!" Elfman screamed.

Elfman realized that he was high up in the air now. He again couldn't control his movements and saw something that terrified him. He saw a young Lisanna standing on the ground below him with her arms stretched out.

"It's okay Big Brother, you don't have to fight anymore. We still love you." Lisanna told him before she was easily knocked away.

"Lisanna!" Elfman screamed.

…..

Emma jumped off of Elfman as he fell onto the ground unmoving. Suddenly he began to scream out of pain. Cana saw that Emma's red eyes seemed to be glowing.

"What did you do to him you bitch?" Cana yelled.

"Simple, he's trapped in an illusion his mind is creating." Emma explained.

Lisanna now standing by Cana, ran over to Elfman's side.

"Stop it, let Elfman go." Lisanna asked.

"I can't, he will only be trapped as long as he allows himself to be. He can either be live that for a few seconds, or until the day he dies, all of that is up to him." Emma explained.

Mira flew over to her brother's side and her face turned into pure anger. Mira flew over and attempted to attack Emma. Before she reached, Evan stepped forward and knocked Mira back towards Cana.

"Now Mira, you seriously didn't think that you were going to fight us and everything would be easy for you, now did you?" Romeo asked. "It looks like I'm going to have to go all out to defeat you."

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Next chapter I'll be revealing Romeo's true magic. If you have any ideas for the story, the either PM them to me or leave them in the Reviews. I love hearing feedback from you all. Until next time.**


	8. Dragon Slayers

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Lost Fairy. I hope all of you enjoy. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Team Natsu was running through the forest after they got the call from Laxus about where Romeo was. They rushed to try and provide aid to Mira's team. They had total faith in Mira's team, but Laxus told them to hurry just in case. As they were running, Carla suddenly stopped as her eyes seemed to darken.

Everything was pitch black until some rocks came loose and showed streams of light. Magnolia was burning and a single Fairy Tail flag was still risen, but it caught on fire. A figure walked out of the rubble of the guild and approached a bloody Wendy. The figure's form changed into that of a black dragon.

"Acnologia." Carla whispered as she came back to reality.

"Carla what's wrong?" Wendy asked as she stopped and looked at the exceed.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to go back up Mira's team." "Carla replied as the two started to run again.

* * *

Mira stood in next to Cana as they prepared to attack. Lisanna was crouching over Elfman, ready to protect him from an incoming attack.

Emma and Evan stood with their blades ready to strike at any moment. Romeo stood behind them unmoving.

"I need you guys to give me 3 minutes undisturbed." Romeo told his teammates. "I sense more enemies approaching.

"Got it." The two replied.

Romeo jumped back a considerable distance and started to charge his magic. His magic rose to a level near that of Mira. Lisanna and Cana were shocked at the level of magic they felt from the young Conbolt before it disappeared completely. Mira stood ready to attack, looking almost leaped forward but was kicked away by Evan who focused on Mira's movements.

"I'm sure you heard what he just told us, I can't let you go and disturb him, now can I?" Evan asked.

"Do you seriously think that I would just let Romeo charge his magic up like that?" Mira asked.

"Nope, that's why we are defending him. Had you attacked us with one of your stronger forms, then you probably would have beaten us. Even if you weren't trying to, you underestimated us." Evan replied.

Cana threw a few cards at Emma but she cut the cards before they had a chance to hit anything.

"Your cards won't work if they are cut right? Magic can't keep its form if it is broken." Emma stated as she prepared to strike.

"Emma don't charge in." Evan ordered. " If they stay where they are, then we have two less enemies to worry about and I can focus on Mira."

"Fine but you owe me one." Emma replied.

Evan and Mira watched each other's movements waiting for an opening. Mira jumped forward but just before she reached Evan, she stopped. Evan slashed but missed since Mira stopped. Mira took this chance to attack and landed a devastating blow on Evan. Evan was launched backwards but stayed on his feet.

"Your punches feel like a strike from Kagura's sword." Evan commented as Mira moved forward.

"I'd like to think I am stronger, would you like to test that again?" Mira asked as she landed multiple punches on Evan.

Evan was launched back but stopped himself by stabbing the ground with his sword.

"Your right, I was wrong. Kagura is definitely stronger." Evan told Mira as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Someone like you could never defeat me. You have no magic power and you fight for your own selfish reasons." Mira replied.

Mira leaped forward and prepared to attack Evan. Evan lowered his stance and dodged Mira by a hair. Evan countered Mira and landed a hard hit on her ribs. Mira coughed up blood as she was hit. Evan kicked Mira in the same spot and knocked her back to where she started.

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled worrying for her sister.

"Act as tough as you want, but Romeo's attack affected you. You have multiple broken ribs and probably more damage underneath." Evan said.

"I won't lose to a murderer like you. Someone who will do anything just to make their life better. You make me sick." Mira yelled.

"That's where you are wrong, I'm not doing any of this for my own personal gain." Evan revealed. "I don't follow the organization, I only follow Romeo. Since he's there, I went with him."

"Evan above!" Romeo shouted. "Two targets approaching."

Evan looked up and saw two figures falling quickly towards him. Evan jumped back and saw Gajeel and Pantherlily standing between him and Mira.

"Looks like we got here before Salamander did." Gajeel commented.

"Are you guys okay?" Pantherlily asked.

"Sit back, we'll handle this." Gajeel informed everyone.

"Besides Elfman, we aren't too bad." Cana answered.

"Romeo how much longer?" Evan asked.

"Not long." Romeo answered.

"Alright, Emma you take care of the exceed." Evan ordered Emma.

Emma leaped forward at Pantherlily and attempted to stab him. Pantherlily blocked the attack with his sword and kicked Emma back.

"Don't look into her eyes when they are glowing, that's how Elfman ended up as he is." Lisanna revealed.

Evan slashed at Gajeel but he changed his arm into a sword to block the attack.

"Kid, you're ten years too early to be attacking someone of my level." Gajeel told Evan.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that." Evan replied.

Emma slashed and slashed as Pantherlily attempting to cause any possible injury. Pantherlily blocked the attacks and went on the offensive slashing at Emma. Emma put both of her knives up to form an X with the blades and successfully blocked the attack.

"Come on kitty, just be nice and let me end this quickly." Emma complained.

"Like I'd just let you attack me." Pantherlily replied. " What are you crazy?"

"That's what everyone else calls me." Emma replied.

" _Iron Dragon's Club"_ Gajeel shouted as he extended his arm to attack Evan.

Evan attempted to block the attack but was simply thrown back due to the difference in power.

"You might have been able to fight Mira when she was injured, but against a healthy opponent, you won't stand a chance." Gajeel told Evan.

"I know I can't defeat you, we are just incompatible, but that's why I have my allies." Evan replied.

Gajeel knocked Evan's sword from his hands and landed a hard punch in his ribs causing Evan to cough up blood.

" _Iron Dragon's Roar"_ Gajeel screamed as he hit the young swordsman from point blank range with his roar attack.

After the attack finished, Evan fell to the ground covered with wounds.

"Stay down kid." Gajeel said as he felt a large rise in power from Romeo.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to see a large magic seal above Romeo. The seal began to crack until it shattered and disappeared. Romeo stood unmoving as his power suddenly spiked.

Before Gajeel had a chance to react, Romeo was already in front of him preparing to attack. Romeo landed a hard punch on Gajeel which shocked everyone. Romeo then grabbed Evan and Evan's sword and jumped a good distance back. Emma quickly rushed over to Romeo's side.

"Protect Evan and prepare to retreat." Romeo told Emma.

Romeo jumped back and attacked Gajeel again. This time Gajeel was prepared and blocked the attack.

"Don't think you will catch me off guard again brat." Gajeel commented as he attempted to punch Romeo.

Romeo ducked under the blow and landed a hit right on Gajeel's jaw. Gajeel smirked as right before the blow hit, Gajeel's jaw turned into iron.

"That's it, i'm done giving you chances." Gajeel shouted as he turned his entire body into iron. "You won't be able to damage me now that I'm like this."

"That's exactly what I was waiting for." Romeo whispered as he leaped back in for a punch.

Romeo's fist was covered in a green aura as it collided with Gajeel's own fist. As the attacks connected, a shock wave was sent through Gajeel arm, lining it with cracks.

"How did he break through Gajeel's armor?" Pantherlily asked.

"No matter what armor my opponent has, I will always be able to break through it." Romeo announced.

"Bullshit." Gajeel angrily screamed and he attempted to hit Romeo.

Romeo met the punch with his own and placed more cracks in Gajeel's arm.

"Enough, I'm tired of this," Gajeel yelled as he prepared his breath attack. " _Iron Dragon's Roar!"_

Romeo prepared to stand his ground against the attack and got into a stance similar to Gajeel's own.

"He's not going to do the same attack is he?" Mira asked.

" _Gale Dragon's Roar"_ Romeo shouted as he canceled Gajeel's attack out with his own.

"Romeo, are you a dragon slayer?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yes, I am the Gale Dragon slayer, a first generation like Gajeel." Romeo revealed.

"Bull shit, there are no more dragons, Acnologia made certain to that." Gajeel argued.

"There are still many dragons out there. Either dragons who have stayed hidden this whole time or dragons Acnologia couldn't defeat himself." Romeo explained.

"I won't except this." Gajeel shouted at he charged his magic up to high levels. "I won't fucking accept this."

Romeo charged his magic up and attempted to reach Gajeel's level.

"Your Scales won't be enough to protect you Gajeel." Romeo taunted. "Might as well just sit back and wait for Natsu to arrive."

"That's it brat, in sending you back in a fucking body bag." Gajeel screamed as high magic power heightened end even further. " _Iron Dragon's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword"_

Both of Gajeel's arm fused to make one giant sword. Gajeel dropped the sword at full speed right at Romeo.

"You idiot, don't kill the kid." Pantherlily screamed.

"There, you won't be getting up from that." Gajeel said as he tried to catch his breath.

Gajeel returned his arms to their normal shape and his body turned back to normal.

"Romeo!" Emma shouted.

"Is over, Romeo's been beaten." Gajeel shouted.

As the dust cleared, Romeo was nowhere to be seen. Although Romeo's magic power hadn't disappeared.

Romeo jumped out of the ground and had a large ball of air condensed into his hand.

" _Gale Dragon's Heavenly Wind"_ Romeo shouted as he hit Gajeel with the orb. The orb exploded and sent Gajeel of the Cliffside and down into the sea below.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily shouted.

"He should live. The attack wasn't powerful enough to kill him." Romeo commented.

"Romeo, do you really not care about Fairy Tail anymore?" Cana asked. "We are your family."

"The family that Fairy Tail brings is only an illusion that hides its secrets. I don't need a family like that." Romeo replied as he prepared to attack.

"Evan did you call him?" Romeo asked.

"He'll be here soon." Evan responded.

"Stay safe, a bigger threat is coming." Romeo said as he was hot with a large fireball.

"Romeo!" Emma shouted.

Pantherlily took the opportunity he saw and landed a devastating blow on Emma.

"Emma! Evan cried as he saw Emma fall to the ground.

"That son of a bitch." Romeo cursed as he got back on his feet. " He seriously attacked me from that range.

"Romeo, Emma is hurt." Evan explained.

"Protect her as long as you can, a big threat is heading towards us and I'll deal with him." Romeo ordered.

Evan jumped forward and grabbed Emma's body. Pantherlily tried to attack Evan but was too slow. Evan jumped back a considerable distance before he set Emma down.

Everyone had their attention turned towards two large sources coming to their direction. The two sources landed and we're revealed to be Natsu and Wendy with their Exceed carrying them.

"Are you guys alright?" Wendy asked as she rushed over towards Mira.

"Mostly, Elfman is trapped in an illusion and Gajeel just got knocked off the cliff." Mira answered. "Where are Lucy, Gray and Erza?"

"We went on ahead. They will be here soon." Wendy revealed.

Natsu stood still staring at Romeo who was doing the same. Neither one showed any sign of backing down.

"Romeo can you defeat Natsu?" Evan asked.

"Not as I am now. I know his abilities but I can't think of a way to beat him with my current strength level and I can tell he isn't showing at sign of going easy." Romeo replied.

"Romeo, what is this magic I'm feeling from you?" Natsu asked.

"He is using dragon slayer magic. Gale Dragon slayer magic to be specific." Lisanna explained.

"Romeo, there is no way you can defeat me." Natsu told Romeo. "Surrender now or else."

"That I can't do. I have a job to do and I haven't even started it yet." Romeo replied.

Both dragon slayers stared each other down as they waited to see who would make the first move.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ Natsu shouted as he sent his attack into Romeo's direction.

" _Gale Dragon's Roar!"_ Romeo yelled as he used his roar to cancel out Natsu's attack.

Natsu jumped forward and sent a swarm of punches at Romeo. Romeo dodged the attacks by a hair length and sent back a kick. Natsu put his arm up and blocked the incoming kick. Romeo kicked off of Natsu and gave himself some breathing room.

Romeo took the initiative and jumped towards Natsu with his fist glowing with a green aura. Natsu prepared to block the incoming attack.

" Don't let that attack hit you!" Mira shouted.

Natsu instead of blocking ducked under the attack. Natsu grabbed Romeo's leg and threw him into the ground. Natsu lit his hand on fire and swung down towards Romeo.

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."_

Romeo blocked the attack but still took some damage. Romeo grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled himself up. Romeo's leg became surrounded by wind and Romeo kicked Natsu on his chest.

" _Gale Dragon's Heavenly Strike"_

Natsu was knocked back and his chest was covered in scratches.

"That's some annoying wind you have there." Natsu commented. "But some pesky wind like this won't be able to defeat me.

Natsu charged his magic and covered his body in flames.

" _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"_ Natsu shouted as he launched himself towards Romeo.

Romeo jumped back and covered both of his arms in wind. As Natsu got close, Romeo sent a tunnel of wind from his left arm towards Natsu.

" _Gale Dragon's Suffocating Tunnel"_

The flames from Natsu's body were absorbed into the tunnel leaving Natsu defenseless. Natsu was still heading full speed towards Romeo, unable to stop. Romeo prepared to strike at Natsu.

" _Gale Dragon's Heavenly Fist."_

Natsu was hit and was sent back into the tunnel of wind. Natsu was quickly heading back towards the cliff until Wendy ran up and pulled him from the wind.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine, didn't expect him to remove my flames." Natsu replied.

Romeo jumped back next to Evan and Emma.

"Let's call this one a draw, until next time." Romeo said.

Jeremiah appeared next to the three and looked back towards the fairies. Then all four of the criminals disappeared without a trace of their destination.

"Was this really a draw?" Wendy asked.

"Even though we didn't try to, we underestimated him. And now, we have more injured than he does." Natsu replied.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages had all returned to the guildhall where the injured were being treated in the medical bay. All the mages who were involved in the fight including all the main Fairy Tail members were all in the madcap bay as well.

"What happened?" Laxus asked

"We underestimated Romeo. His companions were also stronger than we thought. The girl, Emma, trapped Elfman an illusion and placed him into the state he is now in." Mira explained.

"I got distracted one the other one hit Lisanna with some ranged attack. In that moment my arms were damaged and I couldn't properly throw my cards." Cana added.

"I'm just glad that you guys weren't injured any worse." Laxus replied.

"None of us could have thought he was a dragon slayer either." Erza commented.

"Laxus, there's something weird about a few of these injuries." Porlyusica announced.

"What is it?" Laxus asked.

"Mira has multiple broken ribs and damage on some if her internal organs but there isn't even a bruise on the skin. Her arm as well, the bone is broken in many places but her skin shows no sign of damage." Porlyusica explained.

"This sounds just like the injuries Dobengal had. Mira, how did you get these injuries?" Laxus asked.

"From Romeo. Both ones he hit me an attack from his fist then I felt the damage about a second afterwards." Mira revealed.

"He used a similar attack on me. That's how he cracked my scales." Gajeel commented. "When he used it on me his fist had a green aura around it."

"Romeo knows our magics. It makes sense that he'd find a way to fight against us. He probably made a attack that could injure any opponent." Freed suggested.

"Even his companions had strange attacks. The girl could trap someone in an illusion simply with her eyes. And the guy, who I should mention has no magic power whatsoever, could fight against us and launch a ranged attack with his sword." Cana pointed out.

"Kagura mentioned that before. A powerful swordsman with no magic power and a girl who used knives. Neither one is a weak opponent. Those are the ones who she fought." Erza confirmed.

"The runt mentioned he was a first generation dragon slayer." Gajeel revealed which shocked most in the room.

"That is literally impossible. Acnologia killed all the dragons." Natsu argued.

"That's what I told him. He said that more dragons lived. Either ones who went into hiding or those who overpowered Acnologia." Gajeel informed everyone.

"That means we have at least one dragon as an enemy." Makarov said as he entered the room being pushed by Kinana.

"You seriously don't believe that he was trained by a dragon, do you?" Lucy asked.

"His attacks were authentic dragon slayer attacks. They were also much stronger than a novice that just learned them could use. It is obvious that he has been trained." Natsu replied.

"And they got taken out by that same mage." Pantherlily added.

"As long as they've got him, we won't be able to arrest them." Erza added.

"We will defeat them. We won't just let them disturb the piece we have and get away with it." Gray shouted.

"Call the guilds in for a emergency meeting Freed." Laxus ordered. "We are going to war."

* * *

Romeo sat in the middle of an empty square room. The room had magic symbols across the borders. He sat meditating and thought of the recent events. Romeo thought of all the fighting that had happened. He thought of the happy days back when he was in Fairy Tail. Then a familiar pink haired girl seemed to be sitting in from of him.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Someone asked.

"Terra, I've asked you not to come in here before." Romeo replied.

"You aren't the leader in out group." Terra shot back.

"Neither are you." Romeo argued.

"We are going to fight back, aren't we?" Terra asked.

"Do you ever wonder why we make people happy, even though we know they will be sad later?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know why?" Terra responded.

"It's because they will sad later." Romeo answered. " I've grown tired of living my fake life. It's time to change this broken world."

"Alright but I'm going to ask you to stop doing this to yourself. Memories can be the best medicine, or the worst scars." Terra said as she left the room.

"I know."

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. More will be revealed about Romeo, his comrades, his magic, and how he managed to gain the upper hand in the fight. Romeo isn't super overpowered, but he is very intelligent. Until next time.**


	9. Declaration of War

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I didn't realize I hadn't updated recently until I got a certain review asking me to update. I can't deny a request from Wendy so here is the next chapter. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Romeo was being chased through a forest by a powerful, unknown being. He ran and tried to hide. Romeo jumped and slid into a log and hoped that he wouldn't be seen. Just then something landed nearby making a loud thump as it hit the ground. Romeo stayed completely quiet trying to stay hidden. After a moment, the log was thrown, hitting a tree and breaking with Romeo falling into the ground.

"What are you doing hiding like a coward, did your teacher teach you this?" the being asked.

Romeo looked up and saw Acnologia standing above him in his dragon form.

"Well I don't have a chance to beat you. What did you expect me to do?" Romeo asked.

Acnologia brought his claw down hitting Romeo. At that moment, Romeo woke up in a cold sweat. Romeo started to hyperventilate. Romeo started to calm down and controlled his breathing. Romeo looked at his clock and saw that I was 11:35. He realized that he was back in his room at the third base. Romeo got up and started to get dressed for the day. Romeo put a sleeveless shirt over his bandaged body and threw on a pair of jeans. Romeo left his room and headed for the bar.

Once Romeo got there he saw Shelby at the bar. Romeo took a seat near Shelby.

"What can I get for you?" Shelby asked.

"Breakfast, anything is fine." Romeo replied.

"Sure thing." Shelby said as he left to head towards the kitchen.

Romeo sat at the bar, his body still aching from his fight the previous day. Romeo heard the conversations that were going on at the bar.

"See, he really did just bring trouble with him."

"He's nothing more than a burden. Him and his whole group."

"All of them are useless, they couldn't even take down a group of mages."

Romeo stood up and faced where the other people were sitting

"Do any of you have the balls to say it to my face or are you going to keep talking behind my back." Romeo asked.

Most people looked away or tried to look oblivious to the situation. One man stood up and walked over to Romeo. The man easily towered over Romeo and had a scar that went across his face.

"You and your group are just a bunch of useless burdens. You couldn't even beat some mages." the man told Romeo.

"If you tried to fight them with the strength they used on us, then you'd be dead." Romeo replied.

Romeo turned to sit back in his chair. The man went to try and stab him with a large knife. Romeo caught the man's arm, broke it, then placed the knife on the man's neck, still holding the broken arm.

"Boom, dead." Romeo said as he threw the man back towards the table he came from.

Romeo sat back in his seat and the bar became quiet. Shelby came by and gave Romeo a glass of orange juice and an omelet.

"You didn't have to cause a scene like you did. You could have just knocked him out." Shelby told Romeo.

"I know, I'm just a bit upset right now. Two of my teammates are injured because I didn't notice that we were being followed." Romeo replied.

"Well it isn't your fault. When your dragon slayer magic was sealed, most of your super senses were reduced." Shelby commented.

"I should have unsealed my magic sooner." Romeo said as he punched the bar.

"Hey punching the bar won't make your frustrations go away." Jeremiah said as he walked over. "If anyone is to blame it's me, I should have gotten there faster."

"No one could have known they were tracking you. Now you just have to move on and be glad that they only had those injuries." Shelby told the two. "Think about who you fought. You fought against multiple powerful mages from your old guild. Most people couldn't do that and escape."

"And now Evan is unable to fight for a while since he has multiple broken ribs and a broken arm. Emma needs to wait for her wounds to heal since she took a large cut. I was there and I couldn't protect them." Romeo explained.

"Then let me give you an opportunity to take the fight to the guilds." The boss said as he appeared behind Romeo.

"What do you got?" Romeo asked.

"A team of mages is supposed to be going on a mission and passing nearby pretty soon. We need to show the guilds what happens when they mess with our own." The boss revealed.

"That sounds like a great way to strike back." Jeremiah replied.

"Great because you and Terra are taking that job." The boss told Jeremiah. " I'm sending Romeo on a job more fit for his skills."

* * *

All of the major guilds were all gathered together in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, all came at Laxus' request. They were all getting loud until Erza yelled at them to quiet down.

"All right, I've gathered you here because I have found proof of a new enemy. I now know that there is an organization working in the shadows. Romeo Conbolt is a part of this organization and I believe that the people who attacked Kagura and Beth and the person who attack the Sabertooth guild hall also belong to this organization." Laxus informed everyone.

"Have you found out where they are located yet," Jura asked.

"Not yet but we have an idea where they may be located." Laxus replied.

"Not saying I don't believe you because I do, but why is this a threat big enough that you called the guild alliance together?" Goldmine asked.

"Some of our mages recently tried to attack some of their people. They fought the two who Kagura fought and Romeo as well. They caused major injuries to Mirajane, Elfman, Cana and Lisanna, and fought off Natsu, Pantherlily and Gajeel before they made their escape." Laxus explained.

"So they aren't just any old group of bandits then." Lyon confirmed.

"Romeo can also apparently use dragon slayer magic." Gajeel announced. "He said that he was taught by a living dragon. He uses Gale Dragon slayer magic."

"Wait, so they possibly are also teamed up with a dragon then?" Sting asked.

"We aren't sure at this point in time." Laxus replied.

"With his magic, he was able to fight against Gajeel and myself." Natsu revealed.

"Where did he get this strength from?" Rufus asked.

"He somehow sealed only his dragon slayer magic with a powerful seal. He broke the seal when we were fighting against him." Cana answered.

"Just tell me where Romeo is and I'll knock some sense into him." Chelia told Laxus. "I can't believe he did something like this."

"As his girlfriend, you should kick his ass for doing this." Cana replied.

"I is there is a line for that and I'm first." Gajeel shouted.

"Tell us, how can we help with this?" Kagura asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you all about. We need people who can find them and quickly. I'm expecting them to retaliate but I'm not sure how." Laxus responded.

"We'll find them and we won't let them escape. Now we will be one step ahead of them." Sting shouted.

Just then, the doors to the guildhall flew opened and Mest stood there out of breath.

"Mest what's wrong?" Laxus asked.

"I *huff* just found out, some rune knights just found about five dead bodies floating down a river near where Dobengal died. They were all from Lamia Scale." Mest revealed.

"They dare kill my children, I'll kill them!" Obaa screamed.

"Do we know who did this?" Laxus asked.

"The rune knights are unsure of who did this. They are trying to figure it out as we speak." Mest answered.

"Tell me where to go and I shall retrieve their heads." Kagura announced. "That was definitely a declaration of war."

"All right, we have an idea of where their base is but we aren't sure. Some bandits that Dobengal arrested told us that they believed there was a large group gathered in the forest near where Dobengal died. Whenever they sent someone in that area, they never returned. We should send our forces ready to fight in case they are there." Laxus revealed. " I need volunteers to go."

"You know that I'm going." Kagura replied.

"I'm going." Jura said.

"As are we." The Trimen revealed.

"Team Natsu's ready to go." Natsu shouted.

"I'm need to go smack some sense into my boyfriend so I'm going." Chelia explained.

"I'm going as well." Lyon revealed.

"You know that I'm getting involved." Gajeel shouted.

"If Gajeel is going then so am I." Pantherlily said.

"I want to go show these these fools why they shouldn't mess with the guilds." Bacchus yelled.

"If they wish to cause a threat to the magic world then I'll come along as well." Jellal announced as he appeared from the shadows."

"Great, anyone else who wants to get involves can, we need people to be on standby in case anyone tries to escape." Laxus announced.

"So, when do we attack?" Sting asked.

"In 3 days, we will launch our assault." Laxus replied.

* * *

Queen Hisui was exhausted from her busy day. She had many meetings and had found out then multiple mages had been murdered on top of it. With the day finally over, she walked to her bedroom hoping to finally get a chance to relax. Once she got there, she sat at a desk and began to write in a book.

"You know, for a royal castle, I expected the place to have better security." a voice informed.

Hisui jumped up, surprised to hear that someone was in the room with her.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. And if you call guards in here then that would just make things more difficult."

"Then why don't you show yourself to me instead of hiding in the shadows?" Hisui asked.

Romeo appeared from behind a chair with a disappointed expression on his face.

"I hoped that you were going to notice me at some point." Romeo replied.

"Well I didn't expect to see you, especially since you are a wanted criminal now. What do you want from me?" Hisui asked.

"Nothing major I just have a simple request, I have a proposal for you." Romeo revealed.

"Which is?" Hisui asked.

"The disbandment of all magic guilds within Fiore." Romeo answered.

"You realize how insane you sound right now right?" Hisui asked.

"I know but you don't really have too much room to argue now do you?" Romeo replied.

"You don't seriously think I can get something like this to happen." Hisui wondered.

"Well just look at the situation you are in, someone broke into your castle. There are many ways that this could end." Romeo told Hisui.

Hisui got up and walked over towards her bed. "But I know that you won't do anything, will you?"

"You are right, you aren't just a foolish queen like many believe you to be." Romeo commented.

"Well why are you here, you wouldn't just come here just to give me your proposal. What reason are you really here." Hisui asked.

"Well the reason I originally came here is finished, this is more of a personal reason." Romeo replied.

"What ever happened to you? Why did a mage like you decide to become a criminal?" Hisui asked.

"Do you seriously want to know or are you just trying to buy time?" Romeo asked.

"Well I did ask you, now didn't I?" Hisui replied.

"It all started when I was a child. I was born with a weak body that couldn't hold much magic. While most don't know this, it is a closely guarded secret. Would you like to know how I learned of this? I wanted to know why my mother wasn't around. Either nobody knew or they didn't want to know. After about eight months of searching I learned my first secret, my mother did illegal testing on me to try and give my body more magic." Romeo revealed. "Can you believe that, she experimented on her own son."

"And this threw you down this path?" Hisui asked.

"No, this didn't. I decided I wanted to learn what other secrets the guild was hiding. I learned about many things, the reason Alvarez attacked us, How much money the guild pays in property damage, the truth about Laxus' parents, Makarov's shady spy, and all by the time most of the guild disappeared." Romeo explained.

"So you became interested in secrets then." Hisui confirmed.

"That's right, and I wanted to learn more. But now, the guild's secrets weren't enough. I went and investigated other guilds and even your own family. It might seem crazy but by the time I was twelve, I learned some crazy shit. I learned secrets that only were only known to few. But then, I learned about something that even surprised me. I learned that your father, King Toma made a deal that he believed would would calm tensions between Fiore and Alvarez, do you know about deal?" Romeo asked.

"No I didn't even know my father made a deal with Alvarez." Hisui answered.

"Maybe you should look into it. But moving on, I learned that each guild had one thing in common, they were all flawed with this 'family' ideal. Sabertooth was different for a while but they had different issues. Now where was I? Now I remember, by then the Grand Magic Games were over and the whole Eclipse incident was hidden from everyone. But I also met a man who taught me my magic. Not the fire magic, but my gale magic. He revealed to make the truth and I decided I would follow him. Except like the other dragon slayers, he eventually abandoned me. All this before the fight with Tartaros. I decided to stay in Fairy Tail since I didn't have anything better to do at that point. Afterwards, I met one of my current companions and became a spy. I learned many things and never received suspicion." Romeo revealed.

"So was your relationship with Chelia all a lie then?" Hisui asked.

"No, I do love her but I can't let her stick with a bastard like myself. The next time I see her i need to break up with her." Romeo replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hisui asked.

"Fulfilling my mission and getting information. I'm not trying to sound creepy but thin isn't the first time I've been in your room." Romeo revealed.

"You never told me what happened to your mother." Hisui commented.

"That's right, well Makarov and Macao decided it was best to just remove her, permanently." Romeo replied. "If you want to know more than you should use your authority to find out."

Just then, there was a knock at the door followed by a voice. "Your highness, your presence in needed immediately."

"That's my cue to leave, I enjoyed our chat and I'll be looking forward to our future chats."

Romeo said as he leaped out the window.

Hisui walked over and opened the door.

"What is important enough that you'd need to bother me at this time?" Hisui asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but a maid just found Arcadios dead in his room. It seems like he was murdered." the guard revealed.

The color faded from Hisui's face as she heard the guard's words.

"Murdered." Hisui whispered.

* * *

Romeo sat in a bar with his face with a hood. He sat drinking in a booth in the corner of the room. He ate food, listening to conversations he heard. Except, he seemed to be listening for something specific. Then, somebody walked into the room and sat at the bar. Romeo got up and walked over to them. The guy had black hair with white hair scattered around. He wore a gray coat which was zipped up.

"Yo salt and pepper, can you buy me a drink?" Romeo asked the man.

"Don't you currently owe me a drink?" the man asked.

"Well Haise, I'm a bit low on the old money and I can use a drink. I'll pay you back later if that's fine." Romeo suggested.

"Fine but I'm going to start adding interest." Haise replied.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Romeo asked.

"The guilds are planning something big. They are going to attack in the next couple days." Haise revealed.

"Seriously, I didn't think they'd be ready to retaliate this quickly." Romeo commented. "So do you have any special requests?"

"Just make sure that nobody hurts Wendy too much. Anyone else, I don't give a damage about." Haise replied.

"Aren't you just adorable, all right, I'll make sure she comes home mostly fine." Romeo responded.

"So, I heard what you are planning. A little scaley bird have me a heads up." Haise revealed. "What's the end goal?"

"Who knows?" Romeo said as he started to walk out of the bar.

"Weren't you just asking me for a drink?" Haise asked.

"Changed my mind, I'm feeling like I'd rather have a rarer meal. Something that try burning my house down. Either that or something that would huff and puff." Romeo said with a mischievous look.

Once Romeo disappeared from sight, Haise turned around and looked for the bartender.

"That idiots going to be the end of me."

 **A/N: So in the next chapter, all hell is breaking loose. Hope you are all enjoying the story. Until next time.**


	10. The battle begins

**A/N: Welcome to another fabulous chapter of Lost Fairy. This chapter is brought to you by me finally deciding not to be a lazy piece of crap and finally updating the story. Well I hope you enjoy. If you do Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then I might kill a ship off.**

Evan woke up with a warm taste in his mouth. Evan practically jumped out of bed as he realized where he was. He was in the medical bay. He looked to right right and saw Romeo sitting in a chair.

"It's about time you woke up." Romeo told Evan.

"I'm guessing since I'm healed already something big is happening. Would you mind explaining it to me?" Evan asked.

"Let's just say that something exciting is going to happen very soon and I need you to be ready for when it does." Romeo replied. "Also before you ask, you've been asleep for two days."

Evan started to stretch and looked back at Emma who was sleeping a couple beds away.

"So is she going to be fine once everything starts?" Evan asked.

"Well, maybe. I'm not exactly sure with her." Romeo answered.

Evan got up and grabbed his sword. Evan started to walk to the door before Romeo grabbed his shoulder.

"When it all starts, you can do whatever you want. I give you full access to whatever your mind wants. The only requirement is that you need to make sure that Wendy doesn't get too injured." Romeo explained.

"Alright then, well hopefully we will see each other after this is all over." Evan said as he opened the door.

"Evan, you don't need to have those thoughts anymore. If it starts to get bad, then I'll come help you, I told you this. I need you alive when this is all over." Romeo told Evan. "You are strong, but you let yourself feel weak."

"Thank you, but until fulfill my promise, nothing else matters." Evan replied as he left the room.

Romeo closed the door and sat back in the chair he was sitting in.

"If anyone in our group is going to die first, then it'll be me. I'm expendable here." Romeo said to himself. "Besides, I'm already on a timer that got shorter."

After a few minutes, Romeo got up and walked down to the bar. Romeo sat down bear Shelby.

"Hey there Romeo, what can I get you?" Shelby asked.

"Just some water." Romeo responded.

"Sure thing." Shelby said as she walked over and poured a glass of water. Before she could walk away, Romeo grabbed her hand and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"You should take tomorrow off and go to the city, you deserve a day off." Romeo told Shelby before he walked off with his glass if water.

Shelby walked into the kitchen as she looked at a calendar.

"Romeo, what did you cause this time?" Shelby thought.

* * *

Natsu stood next to Lucy and Gray. They stood behind some trees looking for something. The sun was now rising creating light to make the forest easier to be seen. Just then, Lucy noticed something strange.

"Hey guys, that part if the forest looks a bit weird." Lucy pointed out.

"You're right, it does." Natsu replied.

The three mages walked forward until they were near the strange looking part of the forest. Natsu placed his hand out and his hand disappeared as it crossed the strange part of the forest.

"It looks like an illusion spell." Lucy revealed.

The three walked forward and realized that the forest had seemed to vanish. The area was cleared of any trees and they saw a small town.

"Do you think that is their base?" Gray asked.

"Of course it is, what else would be out in this hidden clearing?" Natsu commented.

"Okay, we need to figure out how the illusion spell is being cast and stop it so the others know where to go." Lucy told her teammates.

"Well what are we trying to break?" Natsu asked.

"Probably some type of lacroma. That be the only thing powerful enough to to have this large of an area constantly hidden." Lucy answered.

"Well let's go destroy it then." Natsu said as the three started to walk towards the town.

Before they got far, they noticed that the illusion started to disappear. Before they got a chance to react, a siren started to go off.

"Do you think that one of our guys did that?" Gray asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out and we need to act while we have the chance." Lucy replied.

The three sprinted towards the town, not noticing the figure watching them from above. A man who wore a light blue cloak seemed to be standing in the sky.

"So this is the reason you called me in. I know I shouldn't get involved but I really want to see where this battle will lead. Romeo, let's see if you really do have the ability to fulfill my request.

* * *

Inside the bar, everyone was ignorant to what was going on. Everyone was more disappointed since the usual bartender was gone.

"Aww come on, why isn't she here?"

"She's normally here by now."

"She's probably just running late, can't you guys stop complaining for 5 minutes."

At that moment, the door flew open and three figures rushed in.

"What are you in such a rush for?"

There wasn't enough time for an answer as the person was run over by a tiger made of ice.

"We're under attack."

" _Sky God's Bellow"_ Chelia yelled as she knocked away a dozen people.

"Remember, we need to be quick and take out as many people as we can before they have a chance to react." Jura told the other two Lamia Scale members.

"Right." The two answered.

The three quickly took down most of the people in the bar with little difficulty.

"You know, for a criminal organization, I thought that they would be stronger." Chelia exclaimed.

"Well let's just be glad that they aren't any trouble." Jura replied as he felt something tug at his foot.

"You three are going to regret coming here once she gets here." one of the beaten men said from the ground.

"We don't need to worry as long as we have Jura is here. He's the strongest earth magic mage alive." Chelia told the man.

"No, she is the strongest earth mage alive and she won't let you get away with this. She will beat all three of you because she is the strongest." the man revealed.

"Aww, I'm flattered you feel that way." a voice said from behind the three mages. They turned around and saw a woman standing there.

The woman had dark skin and short dark brown hair. She wore a tan coat over a white blouse and a pair of jeans.

"When did she get behind us?" Lyon asked.

"I would like to fight you but I need to send you to your next trial now." the woman told the three.

The woman moved her arms in a cross pattern and the ground opened up. The three began to fall into the new hole.

"If you happen to live, then the name is Terra, and I'd like to see if any of you could actually beat me." Terra told the three.

Terra moved her arms in the opposite way she did before and the ground closed up.

"Besides, there is a more interesting opponent here already and I'd like to see if they could beat me in a fight." Terra told herself.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Gray were running through the halls if a building. They were opening the doors one by one checking what was inside and attacking anyone who was there.

"I don't see him here either, are you sure that you smell Romeo?" Gray asked.

"Yes without a doubt, but I can't tell exactly where it is coming from. All I know is that it is somewhere in this building." Natsu replied.

The three kept looking through rooms until they came to a door that was opened.

"Hey guys, this door is open." Lucy shouted.

"So is this one." Gray replied.

"So are these, we didn't go in a circle did we?" Natsu asked.

"No, we've been going in a straight line this whole time. Could these doors just be new ones that were evacuated?" Lucy suggested.

"It can't be, this door has burn marks from my fire." Natsu revealed.

"So someone is trying to keep us in here than." Lucy suggested.

"Possibly but how are they changing the room?" Gray asked.

* * *

Erza was walking around an underground chamber as she tried to figure out what was going on. She noticed a hole opened up from the ceiling and a woman fell from it. Erza rushed over and noticed that the woman was Kagura.

"Kagura are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yes I am," Kagura answered, "how did you end up down here?"

"Some girl opened the ground below me and I fell down here." Erza revealed.

"That's what happened to me. I didn't even notice her, she just appeared out of nowhere." Kagura explained.

"Well why did she put us down here together? Wouldn't it make more sense to have us separate?" Erza commented.

"Maybe her goal isn't to separate us, maybe it's just to remove us from the top." Kagura suggested.

"Yes but then we'd just be able to find a way out. It doesn't make sense to leave us down here alone." Erza replied.

"You are right, maybe we aren't alone." Kagura agreed.

"With the two of us here, most mages won't stand a chance against us." Erza told Kagura as she was pushed to the side.

Erza hit the ground as she was a blur slash Kagura. The blur quickly jumped back. Kagura grabbed her arm that had just been slashed.

"Kagura, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"I should be fine. But looks like we aren't alone." Kagura replied.

"You two are right a lone mage might not beat you, but a swordsman could." Evan told the two women with his katana in hand.

"Looks like we meet again." Kagura greeted Evan.

"Yes we do, but this encounter won't end like our last one." Evan replied.

"Do you seriously think you can beat both of us on your own?" Erza questioned Evan.

"Well yes, but if I can't, then I'll just make sure that you won't be able to return to the fight." Evan responded. " Now how do we want to do this, a two on one or do I fight you both one at a time?"

"Aren't you one cocky kid. You don't think you can beat two S-Class mages on your own, now do you?" Kagura asked.

"It looks like you are underestimating a true swordsman then. While I might not win, I won't lose either." Evan explained as he got into a fighting stance.

"We have something to fight for here, we aren't just some monsters who are causing chaos." Erza replied as she requiped a sword in each of her hands.

"We don't fight simply to hurt others either, we fight for out guilds and our guildmates." Kagura told Evan as she prepared to attack.

"I'm not just some monster who likes to hurt others, I have something I follow, a reason to fight. I will fight all of Romeo's enemies and I will do whatever I can for him." Evan revealed.

"You are just a criminal who ruins other people's lives." Erza yelled.

"And you get paid to do that." Evan shot back.

Kagura was the first to strike. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Evan and began to draw her blade. Evan reached forward and grabbed her hand, preventing her from attacking.

"And you are fine with running other people's lives as long as you get to live." Evan whispered as he slashed Kagura.

Erza quickly rushed forward and attack. Evan was forced to block the incoming attack. Erza tried to slash Evan multiple times but each strike was either blocked or dodged altogether.

" _Requip"_ Erza yelled as her body began to glow, _Heaven's Wheel."_

Erza's armor changed and resembled a metal angel. She had swords circling her back.

" _Circle of Swords"_ Erza called out as the swords began to rush towards Evan rotating in a circular pattern.

Evan deflected most of the swords, but since he was busy with the swords, he missed the figure rushing behind him. Before he had a chance to react, Kagura knocked his sword into the air.

"Crap." Evan thought to himself.

"This ends now." Kagura announced as she went in for the finishing blow.

As the blade inched closer to Evan, the world seemed to slow down. The sword continued to move closer to Evan but Evan seemed to be moving faster than normal. Evan picked up one of Erza's swords from the ground and blocked the strike. Evan kicked Kagura, knocking her a few feet back, turned and threw the sword at Erza, grabbed his srod as it fell back down, then striked at Kagura, which Kagura barely managed to block.

"This fight won't end like our last one, I have a real reason to fight now." Evan told Kagura. "And I can't afford to lose to you today."

* * *

Bacchus was walking through the town, wondering where everyone was.

"I've only taken about maybe two dozen people, they can't all be gone now can they?" Bacchus asked himself.

Bacchus kept walking until he was a fenced off area. Bacchus noticed that there were many bloody corpses everywhere.

"So this is where all the people went." Bacchus thought.

"Looks like I missed one." a voice said.

Bacchus quickly turned around and saw a young girl with white hair and red eyes and was wrapped in bandages. The the thing that unnerved Bacchus was that the girl was covered in blood.

"Wait aren't you one of the people allied with Romeo? Your name is Emma right, why did you attack all these people, aren't they also your allies?" Bacchus asked.

"Romeo told me that today I could get rid of anyone who annoys me so that's what I'm doing." Emma replied.

"You might be a bit cute but you are one psychotic girl." Bacchus commented.

"Looks like I have one more annoying person to deal with now." Emma seemed to complain.

Bacchus took a swig of his liquor and got down into his fighting stance.

"Now let's just finish this quickly then." Bacchus told Emma.

Bacchus saw Emma pull her knives out and aim them at him.

"All I need to do is wait for her to come to me and I'll take her out." Bacchus cockily thought.

Bacchus prepared himself to counter any incoming attacks from the white hair girl. He saw her start to move towards him when she seemed to disappear.

"What, where is she?" Bacchus asked himself as he noticed a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Bacchus turned and saw a knife deep in his shoulder. Bacchus tried to pull the knife out as his other hand now hand a knife going through it.

"Let's see if you will last longer than the others."

 **A/N: So let me know what you thought. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Until next time.**


	11. Decisions decisons

**A/N: So welcome to the next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying. If you enjoy, make sure to Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did then the quality would be slightly like 1/1000 better.**

The scene was one he was familiar with by now. The ground was littered with bloody bodies, the air just felt of death, and he just stood there, almost unharmed. All he could see was a boy with purple hair struggling to breath.

"You can't defeat me, no matter what you try, so why do you keep fighting?"

"Because, someone has to do it." the boy managed to say before he coughed up a large amount of blood and fell to the ground.

"You can't defeat me and you know it. There is no one alive who can. All those who challenge me are destined to die."

"Then how about I find someone who can beat you? Someone who has the strength to beat you in a fight."

"Even if it was possible, you are going to die here."

"No I'm not, I'm not going to die here. I've seen my own death so I will accomplish my task before that day."

"What is your task? Why do you keep coming back here? Do you want to die?"

* * *

Carla was running with Wendy when she suddenly just stopped. The scenery around Carla changed and she saw there mangled corpses hanging from the guildhall. Carla saw a figure which looked anything but human standing on top of the guild with an army marching into Magnolia.

"Carla are you okay?" Carla heard Wendy asking her.

"I'm okay I just had a premonition." Carla revealed. "I'll tell you about it later, right now we just need to find someone."

"You're right, we did get separated from Erza after all." Wendy agreed. "Hopefully she's okay."

"It's Erza, who could possibly beat her." Carla assured.

* * *

Erza, was in fact, not okay. While she wasn't losing the fight, she also wasn't winning. Surprisingly even with Kagura, they couldn't get the lead in this fight. The was Evan fought seemed to be able to counter just about every attack that came at him. Erza has breathing pretty heaving in her Black Wing armor.

"How did you get so much stronger in such a short amount of time?" Kagura asked.

"Well it isn't that I've gotten a power up since the last time we've fought, this time I was just prepared for you." Evan revealed.

"There's no way you could have known we were coming. All of your comrades that I've fought didn't expect us." Erza argued.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't put me in the same boat as those failures. I have few comrades and those failures aren't them. Besides, why do you think I knew you'd be down here. While you thought you had the element of surprise, Romeo was always three steps ahead of you." Evan explained.

Kagura tried to attack Evan, but as she expected he block her attack.

"Well why don't you share your secret. Tell us the magic you are using." Kagura challenged.

"I told you before that I'm not a mage, so I van use magic," Evan told Kagura as he knocked her sword to the side. "But I'm not exactly human either."

Evan leaped forward and took a bite out of Kagura's shoulder. Kagura jumped back and grabbed her bleeding shoulder.

Erza this time leaped forward and slashed at Evan. Evan blocked the attack but started to push Erza back.

"What the hell are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm human, but I'm not. My ancestors found a way to change my clan to make us different and stronger but without the restraints of magic. For me, if I consume someone's blood, then I gain some of their strength. The stronger the person then the stronger I become." Evan revealed.

Evan pulled his sword back and swung down at Erza. Erza noticed that a crack appeared in her sword.

"And most of my clan was killed off by your magic council. Even though the living members of the clan didn't cause our unique ability and most don't even use it, the council decided to purge us. Now most of our clan, most of my family is dead." Evan revealed.

"Well none of us are responsible for that. You can't keep on living with the past holding you back." Erza tried to tell Evan.

"Shut up." Evan yelled as he swung his sword back down on Erza creating more cracks in her sword. "Shut the hell up. How would you feel if your family was killed just killed of just for existing. For something you had nothing to do with. Besides I won't stop until I get my revenge on those who helped in killing my family."

"So you will kill those who hurt you. You can't just blame others for everything. Can't you just move on and forget about the past?" Erza asked.

"No, my mother, my father, my younger sister were all killed in front of me. All those I loved are all gone now. The only person who could have made give up my revenge was killed because of the council. So now, I won't give up on my revenge until all those who caused me pain are dead. That's why I follow Romeo. Because he promised me my revenge. He promised to help me as long as I follow him."

Evan answered.

"So you are willing to ruin other people's lives just to satisfy your vengeance?" Erza asked.

"Don't you do that anyways. On your missions your guild constantly is destroying homes, businesses, and just ruining people's livelihoods." Evan replied. "Did you even consider the fact that you literally are just hired mercenaries. You will do almost anything for pay. If anything, you've ruined more lives than I ever have."

"You are wrong. I'm trying to help people. What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"I'm removing all the unneeded trash from the world." Evan answered as he raised his sword one more time.

Before Evan was able to finish his attack, he felt something burning in his chest. Evan looked down and saw a sword being pulled out of his chest. Evan looked back and saw Kagura standing behind him.

"If Romeo is truly your ally then why isn't he here fighting beside you?" Kagura asked.

Erza pointed her sword at Evan's neck as Kagura did the same but from behind Evan.

"You have lost, stand down." Erza ordered.

"No, I can't lose here." Evan said as he grabbed Erza's sword with his left hand. "And I won't die either."

Evan crushed the cracked sword in Erza's hands and an unnerving look appeared on Evan's face.

"I need to remove the real threat first." Evan announced as he raised his sword.

Erza prepared for the attack to his her, but what happened puzzled her. Evan turned the blade and instead, stabbed himself. Erza was confused about this until she noticed the blood that saw coming out of Kagura's mouth. Kagura coughed up a large amount of blood and fell to the floor, unmoving.

"You bastard!" Erza screamed as she prepared to attack.

Before Erza could do anything, Evan stabbed her with a piece of her broken sword. Erza jumped back, grabbing her wound as she tried to decide what was the best course of action. Evan pulled the sword out from him and charged Erza. Erza tried to requip a sword to defend herself but Evan was too fast. Erza was unable to prevent Evan's sword from penetrating her chest.

"If I wasn't for the blood Romeo gave me, then I might not have been able to win this fight. But now, that won't be enough to sustain me and I need be prepared." Evan stated as he pulled his sword out of Erza. "Count yourself lucky that my orders weren't to kill you two. Hopefully she'll find the way down here before you die."

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Gray were finally free from the building they were trapped in. None of them knew how long they were trapped but what they did know was that their friends were all probably fighting. They ran to where Natsu could smell someone familiar. They ran but what they saw was unexpected. As they got close, they saw someone sitting with their legs crossed. Once the person came into view, they noticed that it was Emma, and she was almost completely covered in blood. They noticed that Emma had something on her lap. Each of them froze when they realized what the object was.

"You, what did you do?" Natsu growled.

"I was just minding my own business till that guy came and tried to mess with me. And Romeo promised I could have fun with whoever came over here." Emma replied.

"What?" Natsu yelled.

"Sadly he was boring, here you can have this, he was way too boring." Emma complained as she threw Bacchus's head towards the trio.

"You bitch, how dare you."Gray screamed as Natsu and him began to charge their magic.

Emma got up and had her knives in a position to fight before a beeping could be heard.

"I'd love to play with you two but sadly it's time for me to leave." Emma revealed.

"You don't seriously think we'd let you get away, now do you?" Lucy asked.

Right then, a hole opened up in the ground and Evan climbed out of it.

"Great, I went to the wrong magic source." Evan complained.

"Why does he have all that blood on him?" Lucy asked her comrades.

"You are the wrong people to tell this but you might want to go down that hole." Evan suggested.

"Like we'd go into that obvious trap." Gray replied.

"Fine, then let your comrades die, then their blood would be on your hands." Evan commented. "And you might want to make your decision fast."

Natsu, Gray and Lucy all ran down the hole without any hesitation. Once they disappeared, Evan turned his attention to Emma.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others."

* * *

Natsu Gray and Lucy all ran town the one way tunnel, hoping that Evan was lying to them. They ran past the bodies of unknown people and tried to make it to the end. Once they got to the end of the tunnel they found two thing. The first was the bodies of Erza and Kagura lying lifelessly on the ground. The second was the word ' _Warning_ ' written in blood on the wall behind them. Natsu quickly ran over to Erza and Gray ran to Kagura.

"Come on come on come on, you have to be alive." Natsu pleaded.

"Kagura is alive, but she's incredibly wounded." Gray revealed.

"Erza's alive but just barely, we need to find Wendy and Chelia A.S.A.P." Natsu added.

"We need to get back to the surface." Lucy pointed out.

The three started to run towards the surface with the guys holding the two injured. They ran at even a faster speed than they ran down. Once they got to the top, Natsu started to smell around for Wendy and Chelia.

"I can't smell them anywhere." Natsu revealed.

"What the hell do you mean, why can't you find them Flame Brain?" Gray yelled.

"I can't help it, I can't smell them if they aren't nearby. My sense if smell isn't as good as Wendy's." Natsu shouted back.

"Fighting it going to be any help right now." Lucy argued.

Right them Erza started to cough up a large amount of blood. Erza started to choke so Natsu moved her up and Erza couched even more blood up.

"She isn't going to last long like this." Natsu commented.

"No healer in sight and two of your comrades are about to die, whatever will you do." Romeo told his former guildmates.

The trio turned around and saw Romeo standing there looking triumphant.

"Let's make a deal. You have two dying comrades with no way of saving them. For once, you have no way to save them" Romeo started.

"What did you do?" Natsu yelled, interrupting Romeo.

"Chelia has been kept away but I'm actually not sure where Wendy is." Romeo revealed. "But about that deal. I'll save the life of one of your comrades, but you have to choose who lives and who dies."

"You son of a bitch!" Gray screamed.

"Now, who gets to live and who gets to lose their life?" Romeo asked.

 **A/N: Yes, this is happening, so who do you want to live?**


	12. Tactical Retreat

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. A shorter chapter today but big things are coming. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then it wouldn't have the happiest ending.**

Evan and Emma walked into a clearing where they saw Romeo, Jeremiah and Terra gathered. As they approached their comrades, Jeremiah was shocked at their appearances.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" Jeremiah asks.

"Well not everyone here got to relax today. Emma's blood is mostly from others but I'm definitely going to need to see a doctor." Evan replies.

"Romeo, are you sure that this was the best decision to make? We had an entire organization with us but now, a lot of them are dead or have been beaten. Wouldn't it have been better to use them?" Terra suggests.

"Don't worry, everything is going according to plan. Most of those guys were all selfish, greedy bastards. They wouldn't be of any benefit to us. All those who will be of benefit will come to use. Pretty soon, the organization will fall and Fiore will fall into a false sense of piece. Then will we start phase four of the plan." Romeo explains.

"I'll never understand your sense of logic. While your ideas may been absurd, they always work. What is our next step in the plan?" Jeremiah questions.

"Well we need to go gather our allies and many of them are outside the country, are you guys up for a road trip, it might take a few years to complete." Romeo answered.

"Shouldn't we focus on attacking them now, when we have them weakened?" Terra asked.

"If we attack them now, without all of our forces, we will definitely be defeated, the few of us here can't take down the country. We only managed to fight them off before due to us knowing their weaknesses and them not wanting to kill us. For now we will heal and wait. Attacking prematurely would lead to our defeat and that won't be good. When we strike, we will show the world that we aren't to be fucked with."

* * *

Someone's POV

I lay on what I believed to be a bad, unable to move my own body. Realized my current state, a wave of pain enters my body. I try to open my eyes and notice many people nearby, but I am unable to recognize any of them.

"How is she doing Porlyusica?"

"She's lost a lot of blood but thanks to what I heard Romeo did, she will survive. Although some of her injuries may cause problems even after they heal."

"Can't you do something, you are always able to."

"Even my abilities have a limit. I curse at my own inability to heal her completely."

"Well is there anyone who can heal her?"

"I've tried using my magic but I can't help either of them as they are now."

"Fuck, why did this have to happen."

"Oh look she's awake."

I look around and notice Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Porlyusica, Laxus, Sting and Millianna all in the room with me.

"Kagura, I'm so glad you are okay!" Millianna cries as she jumps on me and pulls me into a hug.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You are currently in the medical ward at the Fairy Tail guild hall." Millianna answers.

"Tell me what happened, and where is Erza?"

"We found you in a cave along with Erza very injured and bleeding like hell, we took you out and realized that neither of you would last long in that condition." Natsu starts.

"Outside the cave, we were met by Romeo who offered us a deal, to save either you or Erza." Lucy explains

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Now, who gets to live and who gets to lose their life?" Romeo asks.

"You son of a bitch, I ought to kill you right now!" Grey screams as she prepares to attack.

"Stop, if what he says is true then it might be the only chance to save them, neither one of them might make it if we don't do anything." Lucy explains.

"So I see we have a deal. Now tell me who are we going to save." Romeo asks.

"Why can't you just save both of them?" Natsu questions.

"Because that would be counterproductive. Originally I was going to leave this choice to Wendy since she could only heal one person but I guess I can leave this decision up to you three." Romeo reveals.

"You are telling us to let one of them die, how can you do that?" Gray screams.

"Tick Tock, if you take to look both of them might die. Then you'll have to carry an extra dead body back home. Now who will it be, your teammate who you've gone on many adventures with who's who'd saved all your lives countless times or the mermaid who you have allied with for only a few years. This seems like an easy decision to me, it's almost cruel." Romeo declares.

"Romeo please, just save both of them, we'll do anything." Lucy begs.

"I need to know who I'm saving so tell me." Romeo demands.

"Please, Just save them both." Natsu pleads.

"Who am I saving, tell me now." Romeo repeats.

"Romeo, what do we have to do to have them both saved." Gray asks with tears forming in his eyes.

"If you want a third option, Natsu kill Lucy. If you do that then I'll save both Erza and Kagura. Otherwise, I only save one. Now choose or I'll let them both die." Romeo threatened.

As the three tried to figure out who to let live, Lucy felt a hand grab her leg. Lucy looked and saw Erza grabbing her.

"Save Kagura" Erza struggled to say as she started to cough up more blood.

"Erza stay with us." Lucy cried.

"Save Kagura." Natsu told Romeo.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Gray asks.

"Gray, grab Erza and run to the closest doctor. Lucy go with him. I'll take Kagura once Romeo is finished healing her." Natsu orders.

"Natsu, you can't make this decision on your own." Gray argued.

"Erza said to save Kagura!" Natsu screamed. "I'm going to honor Erza's wish whether you or anyone else agrees with it. I'll take the blame for this, now take Erza and hurry."

Gray picked up Erza and started to run. Lucy looked back at Natsu before she ran to catch up with Gray.

"Now, heal Kagura." Natsu ordered.

"Alright, I'll get it done with." Romeo replies as he crouched down over Kagura.

Romeo scratched his hand deep enough where it began to bleed. Romeo grabbed Kagura's head and had the blood fall into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks.

Romeo remained silent as blood continued to fall into Kagura's mouth. Natsu noticed that the visible wounds began to shrink.

"My blood contains healing properties. With it, I can heal others who drink my blood." Romeo explained.

After a few seconds, Romeo puts Kagura on the ground and starts to walk away.

"Romeo, why are you doing this?" Natsu asked. "Do you enjoy making the lives of others miserable? Do you enjoy killing?"

"No matter what I'd say, you'll never understand." Romeo replied.

"Did our times together really mean nothing? Did you really fake everything that we've seen?" Natsu yelled.

"No, I truly enjoyed the times before all this." Romeo revealed.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"She, she chose for me to live." Kagura says in disbelief. "Where is she now?"

"Erza is currently at my house. She is in a coma. But with her injuries and with how much blood she lost, it's very likely that she'll never wake up." Porlyusica explained.

"Do we know where Romeo or his group is?" Kagura asked.

"No, him and his group have completely disappeared." Laxus answered.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kagura asked.

"You need to focus on healing. We'll focusing on catching them. You can join back up when you are completely healed." Sting declared.

"Let's get out of here and give her some time to herself." Lucy suggested. "Millianna, you can stay here if you want to."

Everyone except for Millianna who was sitting in a chair beside Kagura started to leave the room.

"Evan, he was the one who beat me and Erza. He told us that he can drink the blood of other and become stronger, but this isn't magic. I believe that this strength is only temporary. Each of Romeo's allies seem to have hidden talents." Kagura warned.

"Bacchus was killed by the girl, Emma. Well avenge him by destroying this team that Romeo has organized." Laxus informed Kagura.

* * *

Wendy was sitting under the shade of a tree thinking of everything that had been happening. From Romeo turning rogue, to the death of Dobengal, and finally to the recent mission, everything just seemed to go downhill.

"Hey Wendy, why do you seem so upset?" a guy asks as he takes a seat next to Wendy.

The guy had a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had black and white hair and green eyes.

"Hey Haise, I'm just think about stuff." Wendy greeted the man.

"Talk to me, it helps to talk." Haise told Wendy.

"I just feel like everything is going downhill. With Romeo and everything else, I just don't know what's happening anymore. I thought that everything was going great but one of my friends turned out to be evil." Wendy explained.

"There's just somethings that we can't control. Life is just like that. We just need to learn how to deal with that." Haise expressed.

"Promise me that you'll never betray me." Wendy asked.

"I promise that I will never willingly betray you." Haise promised.

"Let's go somewhere else, I want to be alone with you, I need some cheering up." Wendy told Haise.

"Alright, it's time to cheer up my angel." Haise repeated.

* * *

Laxus was sitting at his desk, writing down reports. Laxus was alone in the guildhall. After finishing a few more reports, Laxus decided to head home for the night. After locking the guildhall up, Laxus starting to walk down towards his house. Once he got outside his house, he noticed a letter on his doormat. Laxus went into his house as he opened the letter. The letter read 'Congrats on becoming the new guild master' with four different locations marked and the names of multiple people labeled. On the bottom of the page read 'Happy Hunting'.

 **A/N: Big things are coming. Be prepared for it. If you have any ideas or suggestions, then let me know either in a review or PM me.**


	13. A blind man sees what others cannot

**A/N: Welcome back to Lost Fairy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

The city of Magnolia was quite crowded. With preparations for the city's two hundred year anniversary coming, the city was working to prepare for the event. Many from other cities had been hired to help prepare for the event by setting up booths, creating a new mural and other tasks. Through all this chaos, a young man was walking through the city. This young man wore a grey and white striped shirt, a pair of grey shorts and a pair of blue sandals with a brown strap. He walked through the city with a wooden walking stick which was too short and seemed like a cane. He walked through the city occasionally bumping into someone, to which he immediately apologized. He walked until he found a bench and sat down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and decided he would walk again. With the intense summer heat, he wanted to find a cooler spot to sit in. Although once he got up, he immediately bumped into someone.

"Hey!" He heard the person say.

"I'm very sorry." He immediately apologized.

"It's okay." The person who sounded like a man replied. "Hey what's up with your eyes, they seem kind of weird."

"Natsu that isn't something you can just say, that's rude." He heard followed by a slapping sound.

"I don't mind, many people don't usually get to see a blind person's eyes. It usually seems strange to them. My name is Shizen Kodomo." Shizen introduced himself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and the doofus with me is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy introduced themselves.

"I think I've heard of you two before, aren't you two mages or something." Shizen asked.

"Yup, we are part of Fairy Tail." Natsu confirmed.

"Alright, well I haven't met any Fairy Tail mages before. It was nice meeting you two but I need to go, I'm meeting up with a friend right now." Shizen revealed.

"Alright, do you need any help?" Lucy asked.

"No I'll manage, I've been blind my whole life so I learned how to find my way around." Shizen replied as he walked away.

"Let's get going as well, we need to go see who Laxus and the thunder tribe managed to catch." Shizen heard Lucy tell Natsu.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu entered the police station, they were met by Laxus who was standing outside a unmarked door.

"So, who did you manage to catch?" Natsu asked.

"It was the crazy chick, I think her name was Emma. She's currently chained up in the interrogation room right here." Laxus informed the two as he pointed to the door. " So far we haven't been able to get anything out of her but nonsense."

"Let me give it a try." Lucy suggested.

"I'll go with her, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu asked.

"Give it a try, but she just seems purely insane to me." Laxus agreed.

Lucy and Natsu walked into the interrogation room and saw that the room was devoid of any color. All that was in the room was a metal table with two chairs. One of the chairs that was closer to the door was empty but the chair at the other end of the table had Emma chained up with a bored expression on her face.

"Oh, more guests. I have a complaint and it's that this room is too boring. I'd like to have another room." Emma requested.

"Do you not realize the situation you're in?" Lucy asked.

"I'm chained up in a room right now, that's pretty much all I've seen so far so... not really."

"Where is Romeo hiding?" Lucy asked.

"Not sure." Emma simply replied.

"What do you mean not sure, you know where he's been hiding so tell us." Lucy demanded.

"I'm serious. I'm not sure." Emma again said.

Natsu ignited his fist and slammed in on the table next to Emma. "I'm running out of patience right now, where is Romeo?"

"I seriously don't know, that's what I've been trying to tell you but you won't listen to me." Emma shouted.

"It's been eight months since we attacked your guy's base. Where is your base now?" Lucy questioned.

"We don't have a base, or at least I don't think we have one." Emma responded. " And we let you attack that place."

"What do you mean you let us?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but I remember Romeo saying that he was going to let you attack." Emma answered.

"What is your guy's plan?" Lucy asked.

"Well I've always wanted to see a dragon, and Evan did say he's wanted to go see the Alvarez Empire." Emma snickered.

"This girl is annoying me." Natsu told Lucy.

"What is the goal of your group as a whole?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that… I have no clue." Emma replied. "I just get told what to do or get told off for doing something wrong."

"I need a break from this girl." Natsu said as he headed towards the door.

Lucy followed Natsu to the door as they exited the room. Once they left, Laxus looked at them as if to ask how it went.

"I think you might have gone after the wrong member if we want information. It seems like she really knows nothing." Lucy declared.

"So we finally capture one of them and they don't know anything, at least there's one less maniac to worry about." Laxus commented.

Natsu and Laxus both turned their heads to the side as Lucy turned to see what they were looking at. A clicking noise was heard coming down the hall as a figure appeared. Natsu and Lucy recognized the the figure as Shizen, the person they met earlier that day.

"Hey Shizen, are you lost? This is the police station, were not you looking for your friend?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I was, and it looks like I'm at the right place." Shizen replied.

Before any of the mages had a chance to attack, two large tree roots appeared from the ground, wrapped around Natsu and Laxus, and threw them away. Lucy looked back for a mere moment to that her companions were gone. When she looked back, she saw that the blind boy she met earlier now was slowly walking towards her. Lucy grabbed her keys and was about to summon a spirit when she heard Shizen speak.

"I'm just here to grab my friend. If you attack me, then I'll have no problem treating you like your friends." Shizen warned.

After hesitating for a moment, Lucy found her resolve as she summoned her spirits.

" _Open Gate of the Lion, Leo. Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius. Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."_ Lucy called out as her spirits appeared.

"Lucy, we are here to help." Leo announced. "How dangerous is he?"

"He's blind but he has enough power to literally throw Natsu and Laxus away." Lucy revealed.

"Then let's take him down." Leo replied as he charged in with his hands glowing.

Leo threw multiple punches at Shizen, but they were blocked by tree roots that surrounded him. Taurus swung with his axe but Shizen dodged the attack and knocked Taurus into Leo. The tree branches moved to catch multiple arrows aimed at Shizen. Lucy came from behind, preparing to attack with her _Taurus Star Dress_ activated. Right before the blow landed, Lucy's hand was caught by a tree branch that wrapped around Lucy's wrist.

"I tried to warn you." Shizen said as the tree roots knocked Lucy through multiple walls.

Another tree root loved forward, penetrating Sagittarius' chest. The spirit disappeared as Shizen walked over to the door where Emma was being kept. Emma walked through the door as she looked around the room.

"Did you take all the fun for yourself?" Emma asked.

"I do not see these senseless rights as fun. Let's hurry before reinforcements come." Shizen told Emma as they left the building.

As the two left, Emma saw multiple officers knocked unconscious with their bodies littered around the building.

* * *

Natsu got off the ground, pushing the rubble off of himself. Natsu looked where he was as he noticed he was currently outside Fairy Hills. Natsu thought back to what happened and remembered being thrown across town, through the entire Fairy Hills building. Natsu looked around and noticed that Laxus wasn't nearby.

"Natsu what the hell happened?" Cana asked as she ran up to Natsu.

"I just got thrown across town by a tree root." Natsu answered.

"Sound pretty lame." Cana admitted.

"I need to hurry, someone is trying to break the chick we captured out." Natsu revealed.

"Let's hurry then." Cana replied as the two ran into town.

Once the two got to the police station, they noticed that the building had multiple holes in it. They rushed inside and saw the police officers scattered around the floor.

"Cana check on them, I'll check further in and see if the kid is still here." Natsu ordered.

Natsu ran inside not waiting for a response as he where he was previously. Natsu looked the room where Emma was kept and saw she was gone. Natsu noticed that both Emma and the other kids scent were no longer in the building.

"Lucy where are you?" Natsu called out.

Natsu looked around and found Lucy leaning against a wall, holding her side.

"Hey, I think a couple of ribs are broken." Lucy revealed as Natsu rushed over to help her. "I tried to hold him off but he was too strong."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you to Wendy." Natsu told Lucy as he helped her out of the building.

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day, until he appeared. Gildarts Clive, the ace of Fairy Tail. Even with the constant moving and all the precautions taken, he had found them. The worst part was none of the top members were there to fight him. The few people who were at the bar could never hope to fight him. But they all followed Romeo, they knew that this could happen. After five of the seven members who were there had fallen unconscious, with one of the others unable to fight, all hope seemed lost. Standing in front of his fallen comrades was a skinny man who had many cuts and bruises on his body.

"Stand down, you don't stand a chance against me." Gildarts told him.

"I can't," the man replied.

"This is your punishment for joining Romeo, you chose to follow a madman, stand down." Gildarts ordered.

"No, Romeo isn't a madman. Romeo is the man who will change the world." The man yelled.

"So be it then." Gildarts mumbled as he prepared to attack.

As Gildarts pulled his hand back, magic filled his hand. The man standing there realizing it was the end remembered that dated day years ago. He was standing on top of a large building in the middle of the night. There were no people around as he found his resolve. Everything turned black as he prepared for the sweet relief that was to come. When he opened his eyes, he had a warm sensation in his mouth. He saw a young raven haired boy standing above him.

"How, how am I still alive?" the man asked.

"You wouldn't be if I wasn't here." the kid replied.

"There is no reason for me to be here, I have no use!" the man yelled.

"Everyone has a use. If you want find yours, then I'll give you one. Follow me and I'll give your life the meaning you've lost." The kid said as he stretched his arm towards the man.

* * *

Everything had happened so fast. The punch was blocked with the force of it nearly destroying the bar it happened in. Gildarts had a look of surprise when he saw Romeo blocking his punch.

"You cheeky brat, you've finally come out of hiding." Gildarts hissed.

"I was never hiding, I simply had better things to do then fight you guys. That was pretty low on my list." Romeo countered.

Gildarts raised his metal arm and blocked the sword that was about to cut him. Evan jumped back and prepared himself for another strike.

"Jeremiah, get them out of here." Romeo ordered.

"Alright." Jeremiah simply replied as he teleported away with the injured men.

"Do you simply think that you are going to escape right now?" Gildarts asked.

"Who said I was planning on running." Romeo replied as he threw a punch at Gildarts.

Gildarts grabbed the punch and threw Romeo through the nearby wall into the street.

Gildarts rushed outside and tried to land a blow on Romeo. Romeo jumped back to avoid the attack. Evan rushed forward and managed to catch Gildarts off guard. Gildarts took a few cuts before he knocked Evan away. Romeo took this opportunity to attack Gildarts and landed a magic infused attack on Gildarts back.

"You cheeky brat, a couple attacks went give you an upper hand in this fight. There is only one way this fight will end." Gildarts declared.

"You are here, alone without any backup. This fight will be like you trying to fight Acnologia on your own." Romeo announced.

"Are you trying to say that you are as powerful as Acnologia." Gildarts asked almost laughing.

"Romeo is even mightier." Evan answered as he slashed at Gildarts.

Gildarts jumped back to avoid the slash. Gildarts noticed that Romeo and Evan were side by side, ready to attack.

"Gildarts, while you are one of the strongest mages on the continent, that gives you your ultimate weakness." Romeo announced.

"And what would that be?" Gildarts asked.

"It's very simple, it's the same weakness that Fairy Tail holds, it's your compassion." Romeo revealed.

"And now is that my weakness?" Gildarts questioned.

"Simple you can't make the right choices when your rage blinds you." Romeo answered.

"Only a fool would try and make me angry." Gildarts argued.

"And that's why a fool could never beat you. But I know you came here without telling the guild. You are here with no back up. When you fall into rage, I will have won this fight." Romeo declared.

"And how can you make that happen?" Gildarts asked.

"Simple, I'll just have some of my men go visit Cana." Romeo replied.

Hearing these few words flipped a switch in Gildarts head. Gildarts' body flooded with magic and his expression became one that could kill. Gildarts seemed to teleport at the speed he showed. Gildarts easily knocked Romeo and Evan through several buildings. Romeo stood up first. Romeo staired Gildarts down as prepared to attack.

"I'll buy you thirty seconds." Romeo callout out.

Gildarts rushed forward and threw another punch at Romeo. Romeo attempted to block it but was knocked back into more buildings. Romeo had blood falling down his arms and his head.

"I should have known that I couldn't try fighting safely against you." Romeo said as he clenched his fists.

The veins in Romeo's body seemed to almost pop out of his skin. Across his body, Veins appeared from where they were hidden in the skin. Gildarts not letting a moment be wasted rushed forward to deliver another blow. This time. Romeo ducked under it and sent his own punch that sent Gildarts back a few feet.

" _Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven"_ Gildarts called out as he prepared a heavy strike against Romeo.

Romeo seeing this instead prepared for his own attack.

" _Gale Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Night of the Big Wind"_ Romeo called out with his entire body glowing in a green aura.

The two met with their fists striking. The ground shattered from their clash. The pure aura of the attacks could be seen from the residents fleeing the town. Dust surrounded the two as neither one would back down.

"Romeo it's time for you to give up this senseless act. You can't win." Gildarts yelled.

"I am doing what you could never do." Romeo screamed as blood began to shoot out of the tears in arm. "I will make the choices the guild never could."

"Then you shall die trying." Gildarts shouted as he won the clash.

As Gildarts was about to make the finishing blow, time seemed to stop. Gildarts swung to see that arm was now missing.

"You focused all your attention on me but you ignored the real threat." Romeo laughed.

Gildarts jumped back, grabbing the bleeding wound. Gildarts looked and saw that his arm was cut from just above the elbow. Gildarts looked at his opponents and saw Evan but with a black aura covering his body and his arm holding his sword seemed to warp into something sinister.

"That's what's funny, you guys are so blind in your own self righteousness that you are blind to the real threats in this world. With this, I enter into the next step of my plan." Romeo explained as he bursted into laughter. "There are things more dangerous than magic."


	14. The Battle's Outcome

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter. Things are about to start picking up from here. Without any else to say, let's start.**

Gildarts squeezed on his bleeding limb trying to understand the situation in front of him. Evan who should not of had magic was now wrapped in a dark aura. What was unnerving about it was the fact that Gildarts couldn't sense any magic coming from him. Romeo, while he just was bleeding profusely, now was

seemingly fine.

"Gildarts, under any normal circumstances, I could never hope to beat you, or at least as I am now. But now I have the perfect circumstances to beat one of the strongest mages on the continent. With this victory, we shall advance to the next step in our plan. Now die for a better world." Romeo demanded.

"You can't kill me, and even if you could, Fairy Tail would stop you. Someone else would step up and finish the job." Gildarts countered.

"Who would they send after you? You are the ace of the guild." Romeo argued. "Time to finish him off, get him."

Gildarts raised his arm to fight but was not prepared for what would happen next. A pair of knives slid down his shoulders as a white haired girl held them. Emma kicked off him and landed next to Romeo.

"I hope you didn't think we came alone." Romeo told the Fairy Tail ace.

Two walls of earth came from the ground and attempted to squish Gildarts but he destroyed one wall with his remaining arm. Gildarts jumped out of the way but was hit by Romeo with a magic infused punch, knocking him through the other wall. As Gildarts tried to recover, a sword entered his chest causing him to cough up blood. Evan pulled the sword out of his chest and tried to stab again. Gildarts knocked Evan away and returned to his feet. A sharp pain then entered his leg as Emma stabbed his calf. Emma jumped back to gain some room as a column of earth knocked Gildarts through multiple buildings.

"While one of us might not be able to defeat you, having most of my main comrades here, we can defeat you." Romeo shouted."Your era is over, leave it to the new generation to fix this world."

"You are right, my generation may be finished," Gildarts replied as his body began to glow with the aura of his magic, "But I need to be here to guide the new generation. I will stand here for my guild, my family, I will stop you!"

"Just be prepared, we might not make it out of this unscratched." Evan warned his comrades.

Gildarts rushed forward so fast he seemed to disappear. Before anyone had a chance to react, Emma was launched threw multiple buildings. Romeo threw a punch that Gildarts easily caught. Gildarts threw Romeo into the ground making a large crater. Evan went for a powerful slash but it was Gildarts blocked it with his metal arm.

"I'm done playing games with you." Gildarts growled.

Emma launched herself at Gildarts with her face covered in blood. Gildarts caught her by her head and slammed her into the ground causing a small crater. She tried to grab his hand but he slammed her down even harder causing a bigger crater to be created. Evan rushed forward with a look of anger in his eyes. He tried to cut Gildarts but he could bit land a hit. Gildarts grabbed his blade and shattered it. Even then tried to punch Gildarts but he grabbed his arm. Gildarts hit Evan with a crash magic infused punch sending him across the city under a pile of rubble.

"I know you are out there, come and suffer the same fate as your companions or I'll come find you myself." Gildarts warned.

"She won't be coming out under any circumstance, she is under orders not to." Romeo revealed as he stood before Gildarts, bleeding from just about every part of his body.

Romeo started to charge his body with magic causing his veins to appear once more. Gildarts took the initiative and launched himself forward into Romeo. Romeo tried to block the older man but was thrown backwards. Romeo sent a flurry of punches into Gildarts that sent him backwards. Romeo then sent a roar at him which Gildarts countered with his crash magic. The two met and enter an exchange of magic infused punches. While Romeo could land more attacks, the power of Gildarts punches were just more powerful. Eventually Gildarts won the exchange and knocked Romeo into the ground. As Romeo laid there, Gildarts stood over him, charging his magic into one final attack.

"Looks like you've lost." Gildarts said as he went for the finishing blow.

Before the attack landed, Gildarts fell to his knees and started to throw up blood.

"Looks like you didn't listen to their warnings. I can land a fatal blow with ease. I only need to land one of my attacks somewhere vital. How many punches did I connect to your chest? And aren't your organs already pretty damaged from fighting Acnologia?" Romeo asked with a twisted smile.

"I still have enough strength to take you out though." Gildarts replied as he tried to stand.

Before Gildarts could get to his feet, a shard of a sword went through his neck. Gildarts turned to see evan standing behind him.

"This, is for you helping my family be slaughtered." Evan declared.

With a cough of blood, Gildarts collapsed to the ground. At this moment, his life began to flash before his eyes. He saw the moment he joined the guild, when he married his wife, his fight with Acnologia, learning that Cana was his daughter, the war, and the happiness that he had been having ever since. With the last of his strength, he used all of his magic to send a column of crash magic towards Romeo. Gildarts looked at Romeo and saw him crying. Before the attack could hit its target, it curved and hit the building behind Romeo. Gildarts thought back to Cana, saddened by the thought of never seeing his only child again.

"I'm sorry Cana." Gildarts whispered before the last bit of life left his eyes.

"Goodbye Gildarts, it was a privilege to fight against you." Romeo told the corpse.

* * *

Once word was reached Fairy Tail, all of them were silent. No one even uttered a sound, except for Cana who cried for her father. The thought that their ace could be killed came at a surprise. Gildarts had survived against every foe until this point.

"This shall not go unpunished." Laxus told the guild.

* * *

On a wall at the magic council's headquarters, new bounties were being made. Each bounty was being made to be sent to magic and mercenary guilds, and to nearby countries.

 _Wanted Dead or Alive_

 _Evan Chimamire_

 _Wanted for the murder of Gildarts Clive, and other crimes against the kingdom of Fiore_

 _Last seen on the Fiore-Bosco border_

 _Bounty: 45 million jewel_

 _Rank: SS_

 _Magic: None_

 _Affiliations: Right hand man to Romeo Conbolt_

 _Wanted Dead or Alive_

 _Emma Chimamire_

 _Wanted for assisting in the murder of Gildarts Clive, serial killings, the murder of Bacchus Groh and other crimes against the country of Fiore._

 _Last seen on the Fiore-Bosco border_

 _Bounty: 2 Million Jewel_

 _Rank: S_

 _Magic: Illusion, based in her eyes_

 _Affiliations: Underling of Romeo Conbolt._

 _Wanted Dead or Alive_

 _Romeo Conbolt_

 _Wanted for the murder of Ash Williams, Dobengal of Sabertooth, leading the murder of Gildarts Clive, the murder of Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights, Arcadios, and other crimes against the kingdom of Fiore_

 _Last seen on the Fiore-Bosco border_

 _Bounty: 50 million jewel_

 _Rank: SS_

 _Magic: Purple Flare, Rainbow Fire and Gale Dragon Slayer_

 _Affiliations: Former Fairy Tail mage_

* * *

In an unknown location, Romeo stood before a crowd of people. His body was wrapped heavily in bandages. He stood above them on a podium.

"Attention everyone, as you know, we were successful I'm killing Gildarts."

Hearing these words, the crowd roared in cheers.

"Quiet," Romeo ordered and the crowd went silent. "We are one step closer to our ultimate goal. From here we will only be hunted more with more enemies trying to take us down. But we shall come out on top. We shall fix this world. Our will shall come out victorious."

The crowd roared into a cheer. While everyone was cheering, Evan walked up to Romeo.

"He has just been spotted entering Fiore." Evan revealed.

"Well let's hope he is still allied with us then." Romeo replied.

The two walked out into another room where Emma was laying in a bed.

"We need to find a doctor who can heal her, otherwise she won't be able to heal from her injuries." Evan explained.

"I'm working on that right now, but her condition isn't one that just any doctor can heal. We need one who is truly experienced with healing." Romeo replied.

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys thought. Did you think Romeo would win or did you think that Gildarts could hold out? What will Fairy Tail do to retaliate? Find out soon.**


	15. Rough Winds

**A/N: Welcome back to the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me know your thoughts, comments and possible theories to the story in either the reviews or in a PM.**

Romeo and Evan were walking in a forest, completely alone. Romeo had bandages wrapped around his arms and his left leg. Evan had his right arm bandaged. The two walked without causing much commotion between them.

"Romeo are you sure this is a smart idea?" Evan asked.

"Well I don't really get a choice in this. We need a doctor and a skilled one at that. No normal doctor would treat a criminal unless we give them a proper reason. We can get this doctor to do it because we have the leverage here." Romeo explained.

"You know what I mean, this is very dangerous if we fail or luck is not on our side." Evan clarified.

"I don't leave things upto luck. Anything I do is on my terms, whether it is here or anywhere else." Romeo countered.

"Romeo, neither of us are fully healed. My sword is just a temporary one until my new one is crafted. We may be strong but we are far from our top shape. I don't know if we should be acting now."

"Every moment we waste we lose precious time. Emma is in a critical state and needs a doctor as soon as possible. We can't let something like this wait."

"I know how you feel, trust me, off all people I would want Emma to be safe. We are at the highest risk we have been since the Hargeon incident right now. Romeo I trust you with my life, you know this, but is this something we should be doing now?"

"Evan, right now is the perfect time. Everyone knows that we are injured. They won't be expecting anything like this now. They will be expecting us to be licking our wounds right now. This will completely blind side them and cause their reputation to go down once the public learns."

"I hope you are right, because according to our sources, they are completely pissed off."

The two continued to walk for a few more minutes until a small hut came into view. The small home was built into the trunk of a large tree. Various plants were growing in the area. The two walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, a voice was heard.

"You darn idiots, bothering me right now, this better be important."

The door swung open revealing an old, pink haired woman. The woman seemed surprised before she was swiftly knocked out by Romeo. Romeo picked up the old woman and the two started to walk in the direction they came.

"If Fairy Tail figures it out soon enough then we are dead." Evan emphasized. "They have four dragon slayers and they can pick up this woman's sent quite easily with how much she smells of the earth."

"Then let's hurry before they find out." Romeo replied as the two continued to walk.

"Why did you chose her?" Evan asked.

"Porlyusica is one of the greatest doctors on the continent. If anyone can heal Emma, then it is her. I know she can heal Emma." Romeo vowed. "She's healed members of the guild who should have died. SHe's the main reason that Makarov is still alive."

"Hopefully her skills are as great as you claim." Evan replied.

* * *

Wendy walked down the familiar path to go visit the guild's resident potion master. With everything that had been happening, Wendy had been learning everything she could on how to heal people. She was trying to be less dependant on her magic to heal. Once she got to the home, she immediately realized that something was wrong. Porlyusia's scent almost wasn't present. She entered the home to see that nobody was there. Wendy went back outside and noticed a small trail of Porlyusica's scent. Wendy began to follow the scent worried about what could have happened. Wendy ran nonstop for multiple hours, with the sun now beginning to set, to the end of the forest. Once a range of mountains were in sight, Wendy was two figures walking while carrying a pink haired woman.

"Let Porlyusica go!" Wendy ordered the two.

The two figures turned around and Wendy was shocked to see who they were.

"Of course, of all people in that guild it had to be Wendy." Romeo complained.

"Why are you doing this Romeo? Why do you have Porlyusica?" Wendy asked.

"I needed to borrow her for a bit. I promise I'll return her, unharmed, once I'm done." Romeo promised.

"Romeo why are you doing this? Why are you killing people? Why did you kill Gildarts?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy look, there are just some things that you just don't understand?" Romeo replied.

"You're right, I don't understand why you're doing this. I thought I knew you. I thought I understood you. We were friends, we never lied to each other. We promised that we'd have each others backs. Was all that a lie. Was the Romeo I've known been an imposter, just a mask?" Wendy shouted.

"It wasn't all a lie. I was mostly honest in everything I've told you. I never wanted to hurt you, but somethings just can't be changed without action." Romeo replied.

"Romeo should I?" Evan asked grasping the handle to his katana.

"No! I'll handle this. Just hold onto her." Romeo ordered as he gave Porlyusica to Evan.

"Why have you been doing this? Why do you have to do this? Was there no other choice, couldn't this have been solved peacefully?" Wendy questioned.

"No, the world isn't as good as we used to believe. Some things can't just be talked through." Romeo explained.

"What are you talking about? The guild would have supported you. We could have helped you do whatever you had to do. You didn't have to do this all alone." Wendy stated.

"Romeo isn't alone. While you might not of known it, Romeo has had others by his side this entire time. I've been with Romeo ever since you disappeared on Tenrou." Evan argued.

"Wendy, the guild isn't the great place we believe it to be. If you look into it, the guild is a pretty dark place that hides a lot of secrets." Romeo added.

"I know it isn't perfect but that could have changed. You didn't have to go to such extreme measures." Wendy insisted.

"Wendy, if anything the guild is the reason I'm in this situation to begin with." Romeo commented.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Romeo we need to leave." Evan warned

"Romeo please talk to me. Let me in." Wendy pleaded.

Romeo turned away from Evan and faced towards Wendy.

"Evan, move on without me, I'll meet you at the base. Wendy, if you can beat me in a fight then I'll explain everything to you." Romeo challenged.

"Romeo you aren't in any condition to get into a fight right now." Evan reminded.

"Evan trust me, I have a few tricks left up my sleeve." Romeo insisted.

"Fine, but you better come back." Evan stated as he ran off.

Romeo and Wendy stared each other down. There were no words between them. It was silent enough that they could hear the insects with their enhanced hearing. At the same time, they rushed forward colliding with their fists. A small shockwave was created from their collision scaring away and nearby animals. Romeo went for a side kick which Wendy blocked with ease. Wendy threw a punch that Romeo caught. The two stared at each other before they both jumped back a few meters. They both crouched down and fired a roar at each other. Green winds collided against blue winds as their attacks cancelled each other out. Without wasting a moment, the two mages leaped forward both landing a punch on the other. Wendy leaped back and out some space between the two.

" _Enchant: Vernier, Arms, Armor"_ Wendy called out as her body glowed a light blue aura.

Wendy leaped forward catching Romeo off guard with her newly enhanced capabilities. Wendy delivered a powerful knee to Romeo's face which sent him back a few feet. Before Romeo could recover, Wendy again leaped forward, but this time her arms were covered in her wind.

" _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack"_ Wendy announced as she knocked Romeo back with a powerful whirlwind.

Romeo did a quick backflip and landed on his feet. Wendy closed the distance but noticed a small green orb in Romeo's hand. Romeo hit Wendy with the orb as it started to expand.

" _Gale Dragon's Heavenly Wind"_

The orb expanded and launched Wendy closer to the woods. Wendy tried to get up but noticed Romeo falling in the air directly above her. Green wind surrounded Romeo's fist as he fell towards her.

" _Gale Dragon's Heavenly Fist"_

Wendy jumped out of the way in time but was still knocked back by the wind as Romeo's fist hit the ground creating a small crater. Wendy swung her arm in the direction of Romeo causing a large tornado to appear and slam into him. Romeo was knocked into the forest taking multiple trees down as he hit them.

"I can't afford to let this drag on. _Enchant: lle Vernier, lee Arms, lee Armor"_

Wendy started to suck in air as she felt Romeo moving back towards her. Romeo quickly closed the distance but was moving too quickly to notice what Wendy was planning. The moment Romeo was meer inches from Wendy, she let out a devastating roar knocking him onto the ground and back to the edge of the forest.

" _Sky Dragon's Punishing Roar"_

Wendy started to breath heavily, trying to catch her breath as Romeo struggled to get up. Wendy looked over and saw that she had knocked Romeo's bandages off and saw cuts going in all sort of directions lining both of his arms. Romeo got up and took a deep breath before he looked straight at Wendy. Romeo started to raise his magic to levels that would cause any dark mage or bandit to surrender. Wendy looked and saw his body begin to glow a green aura. As more of his body began to glow, the higher his magic went. When the aura completely covered his body, Wendy realized that the magic could rival Natsu. Wendy look a deep breath as she generated her own magic. Wendy's hair began to raise and glow pink as she entered dragon force.

"What do you think? I can't use dragon force like the rest of you dragon slayers so I decided to create my own power boost." Romeo revealed. "It is my own touch on this magic. The _Gale Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Night of the Big Wind._ It was powerful enough to rival Gildarts. Do you think you have enough strength to take it on?"

"Like I would even begin to think about giving up. There is only one way this battle is going to end and that is with me as the victor." Wendy retorted.

Romeo charged forward and Wendy followed. The two met with their punches causing shockwaves to be created. After each maage landed multiple strikes on each other, they both jumped back several meters. Wendy began to generate magic in both of her hands as she wished to end the fight.

"Wendy you know, our magics aren't that different. They actually both were once the same. Except Gale dragon magic started when a Sky dragon decided to forgo the support part of magic and focus on strength. That means that you can't beat me." Romeo announced.

"It doesn't matter what you believe, I have to win this. I can't afford to lose now. I will win." Wendy declared as she finished generating her magic. Wendy moved her arms in a counterclockwise direction as a tunnel of wind was created. " _Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Shattering Light: Sky Drill."_

Romeo entered a stance shall seemed to mimic Wendy's. The aura from Romeo left his body and entered his hands. Romeo moved his hands in a clockwise direction as hit own tunnel of wind was created.

" _Gale Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Shattering Light: Sky Cannon"_

The two tunnels clashed causing the two to both of the tunnels, blue and green, to fight for dominance. After a few moments, a clear winner was shown as Romeo's attack completely decimated Wendy's ripping the tunnel to shreds. Wendy refused to believe she would lose, even as the attack hit her. Wendy was sent into the tunnel, launching her backwards, continuously cutting her flesh. Wendy continued to travel backwards until she was sent into the mountain, creating a crater with her buried in the middle. Her hair faded back to blue as her eyes closed and Wendy faded into unconsciousness. Romeo walked up to see her unconscious figure, then he passed out on the ground. The sun set on this day concluding the battle between these two mages.

 **A/N: This was a battle that I've wanted to do since I created the story. It was originally going to happen sooner in the story but I decided to hold it off until now. How do you guys think the fight went? Was it good? Well I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time.**


	16. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: After 10,000 years, I have arrived with a new chapter. More development and story to come. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know any of your thoughts on the story. If you enjoy, then make sure to Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

When Wendy woke up, a great pain entered her body. She felt the stinging in each of her limbs. Wendy looked and noticed that her body was bandaged up. Surprised at this, Wendy looked and saw Romeo sitting across from her tending to a fire. Romeo noticed that she was awake but didn't say anything.

"Why are you still here? Wendy asked.

Romeo remained silent, continuing to stare into the fire.

"Romeo why are you still here?" Wendy asked for a second time. "And why did you bandage me up?"

Romeo continued to ignore the questions. This caused Wendy to get annoyed.

"Aren't you the enemy. Why save me? Why let me live when you killed so many other people."

"I never wanted to kill anyone. I never wanted things to go this far." Romeo muttered quiet enough that anyone without enhanced hearing would have missed it.

"But it did go this far. You still killed many people. You abandoned your morals and abandoned your guild. You abandoned your family." Wendy jabbed.

"I abandoned them, Fairy Tail, that's not a family. That is just a sick twisted lie. Maybe one day you'll realize that Wendy but as long as you stay the same, you won't ever learn." Romeo replied.

Wendy tried to get up but flinched as she felt her wounds writhe in pain.

"Rest, your body is beyond exhausted." Romeo told the bluenette.

"And why should I trust you, after everything you've done." Wendy questioned.

"Because you're one of the few people I don't want to die." Romeo answered.

Wendy finally succumbing to her exhaustion passed out. Romeo took a look at her before he looked back into the fire.

"Wendy, if only I could tell you everything, but you'd never understand." Romeo uttered.

* * *

Porlyusica woke up and realized that she was in an unfamiliar place. The walls seemed to be natural, but they had obviously been messed with. The room was barely lit. Porlyusica looked around and noticed that she was all alone. She got up and tried to go to the door. The door opened to reveal a young man who blocked her path.

"I thought you woke up. I suggest that you don't try anything dumb. Evan will be here in a minute to let you know why you're here." the young man explained.

"If you think that you can use me as a hostage, then it's a bad idea." Porlyusica warned.

"We've made enemies from the entire country already, what worse could happen?"

Porlyusica decided to stay quiet and wait. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Evan. Porlyusica stood there, staring at her captor.

"Come." Evan ordered as he held the door open.

Porlyusica walked out and followed Evan. They walked throughout the base, passing many people before they arrived outside another door. The two went in and Porlyusica was a girl she recognized as Emma laying on a bed.

"She suffered many injuries because of Gildarts. Multiple fractures in her ribs, torn muscles, a punctured lung, and a fractured skull. You need to heal her. Any supplies you need will be given to you upon request." Evan explained.

"And why exactly should I do that, tell me?" Porlyusica demanded.

"There are bombs underneath every single guildhall, large or small, in Fiore. Each bomb is heat based and detonates in an instant. There would he no time to react. If she dies, so does a majority of the magic population. While it probably won't kill some of the top class mages, the others won't be so lucky." Evan revealed.

"Do you know how many people you would kill with something like that." Porlyusica yelled.,

"There are currently 8,754 active mages who belong to guilds in Fiore. There's another 3,241 less active or inactive mages who still belong to guilds. At least 7,000 mages will be killed if you fail." Evan commented as he left.

* * *

Many hours passelooked d before Wendy woke up. Once she did, she noticed that the sun was starting to rise. Wendy and saw that Romeo was still sitting in the same position, but he was now staring into embers. The two remained silent for a considerable time. Neither one knew the words to say.

"Chelia missed you. Even with everything that's happening, she still cares for you." Wendy stated.

"I never wanted her to come into this world. After all the years she spent to get her magic back, she doesn't need another war." Romeo replied. "Everything that I've been trying to do has just kept falling apart."

"What do you mean?" Wendy questioned.

"Many things I've planned up went wrong. Erza was never supposed to get hurt like she did." Romeo revealed.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"You were supposed to find Kagura and Erza that day. You have the ability to heal them both. That's why I tried to lead you to them. But you didn't make it." Romeo explained.

"How was I supposed to be led to them? I didn't have any way to know they were in trouble." Wendy argued.

"Wendy, I know how you are, I know how you act and how you react to a situation. I set up a situation where you'd have to go back, go make sure that your make sure that they're okay. You saw the bodies where they were supposed to go. You knew that they were gone. But you also got ahold of their scent. You could have gone and found them. Where did you go instead?" Romeo shouted.

Wendy looked away, quiet for a moment, until she decided to answer. "I got ahold of a familiar scent. I didn't know what it was but I thought I recognized it from somewhere. So I went and followed it." Wendy responded.

"Wendy, I don't want to blame you but a lot of these problems are because of you. If you were there, Erza would be fine. Since Erza got into a coma, the guild became angry and wanted revenge. That caused Gildarts to want revenge and chase us. That caused us to fight him and eventually kill him. If only you wouldn't have gotten curious." Romeo accused.

"Don't blame me for this. If you didn't betray everyone who cared about you them this wouldn't have happened." Wendy snapped.

"Do you really think that? The guild isn't a family like it claims to be. If anything it's a fucking dysfunctional family. The only people who ever matter are all of you who disappeared on Tenrou. Look what happened afterwards. The guild fell apart. The few who stayed barely managed to keep the guild running. We became the laughing stock of the county. But once you all get back, everything is suddenly fine. You all just came in and were basically like 'thanks for everything but we'll just take over again. You basically ignore most of us. The rest of the guild who are basically just fodder are almost completely ignored by you all. You don't care about the destruction you cause to people every time you go on a mission. Just because people don't die doesn't mean that what you do is okay. You can ruin people's lives and make it a lot worse, even if they are still alive. Romeo vented.

"Why can't we talk like we used to? Why do you keep talking so cryptically? Why don't you trust me?" Wendy asked.

"It isn't that I don't trust you. But I'm not the same Romeo who you could stay up and talk to when the nightmares from the Alvarez war come. I'm not the Romeo who would try to be like Natsu. I'm not that Romeo anymore." Romeo answered.

"Enough with this cryptic bull, just talk to me Romeo." Wendy shouted.

"I'm not being cryptic, I'm not that Romeo anymore."

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was going through a lot of panic. When Wendy never returned from visiting Porlyusica, Carla became concerned. When she went to the home of the old potions master, she discovered that nobody was home. The house seemed to be abandoned. Some of the supplies Carla remembered seeing before were gone and parts of the house were trashed. Carla quickly flew back to the guildhall to get help. Now it was the next day but there was still no work from either of the guid's healers. Carla was terrified not knowing what could have happened to Wendy. The guild wasn't the same knowing that two of their members disappeared and they had no clue anything was going on.

"I need to go out there and look myself." Carla said as she started toward the door.

"Carla just calm down, we have our best trackers looking for them. They'll find Wendy and Porlyusica. Just have a little faith." Laxus told the white exceed.

"I do have faith, but I can't help but be worr…" Carla started as her eyes turned white.

Carla seemed to enter a trance for a few moments. Her eyes turned back to their normal color as she got a terrified look in her face.

"Carla what's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"A vision, I know where Wendy is but we need to hurry. She's east, where the forest meets a set of mountains. She's with Romeo and she's badly injured."

"What else did you see?" Laxus asked.

"This vision wasn't as clear as the others that I've seen. There was a fight going on. The forest was burning, and I saw someone I never seen before, holding a bloodied version of Romeo and Wendy. We need to hurry."

"Mira, get whoever you think will be useful that I haven't seen out already. I'm going to contact those we sent out and see whose closest to them." Laxus ordered as he ran towards his office.

* * *

"Wendy, I'm not the same person I was. I e dine a lot of horrible things."

"I know that but that doesn't give you a pass to do them. You don't just get to just get to do whatever you want because you know it is wrong." Wendy argued.

"I'm doing this because it needs to be done. What I'm doing is necessary for the world. You don't seem to understand it. There will be a day when I have to pay for my crimes but that day isn't coming yet. There's too much for me to do to be defeated now." Romeo explained.

"No one's going to just let you do these things. You're doing too many crimes in to short of a time. You are one of the most wanted men in Fiore right now. There's no good way for this to end for you." Wendy replied.

Wendy tried to continue but suddenly all the air in her body seemed to be gone. A rough cough and blood came from Wendy's mouth. Wendy looked down and saw a spear going through her chest.

"Wendy!" Romeo screamed.

"Well well well, look who's getting friendly with the locals. Looks like I got a nice hit. It's not every day when you get to hunt a dragon."

Wendy turned and saw a man standing behind her. The man stood about as tall as Gildarts. He had short brown hair and wore a simple black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. He had a cocky smile in his face.

"Connor, you bastard!" Romeo yelled as he activated his _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Night of the Big Wind._

Romeo rushed forward and sent a powerful punch at Connor. Without even moving, Connor caught the blow. Romeo looked shocked seeing now his attack seemed to have no effect.

"I've told you that no matter what you do, you can never defeat me." Connor replied as he raised his own fist that glowed with a red aura.

Connor hit Romeo, knocking him through dozens of trees. Connor grabbed Wendy by her hair and pulled her with him. When they caught up to Romeo, they saw him lying in a bloody pile on the floor. It looked as if every wound Romeo had opened up.

"Now isn't that just a waste. Go on, heal. We both know that you can heal so why haven't you? Maybe you can't heal anymore is that it? When did you lose your ability to heal Romeo? Maybe it was back during your fight with Gildarts. His magic is weird, maybe he could have done something to stop your healing." Connor diagnosed.

"Go… go fuck yourself." Romeo managed to say.

"Well don't you still have some fight left in you." Connor grabbed Romeo by the neck and held him in the air.

"Maybe I should remind you who I am. Your SS class bounty doesn't mean shit to me I'm Connor McGregor. Anything you try to beat me will always fail." Connor spat.

"You… you… your going to die… by my hand." Romeo threatened.

Connor let go of Wendy and Romeo and jumped back. Wendy looked up and saw Evan standing there, sword drawn. Connor put his hand on his cheek and felt a small amount of blood oozing out of a cut.

"You bastard, how dare you cut me!" Connor screamed.

"No one who can fight Connor is at the base so I'm here." Evan revealed.

"What's the plan?" Romeo asked.

"Well some members of Fairy Tail are on their way here. We also have reinforcements coming. It just to see who gets here first." Evan answered.

"How long can you fight him?" Romeo questioned.

"As long as I need to." Evan replied.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Who's going to arrive first and can Evan manage to fight Connor of long enough? Just who is this Connor and why is so strong. Questions to be answered in another day. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	17. A Twist Ending

**A/N: Well Hello there and welcome back to another chapter. Sorry about the wait but hopefully it was worth it. So I have some news. I'm going to try and be more active from now on. I will update at least 1 of my stories every 2 weeks. The plan is to update more often than that. So things are about to pick up. Let me know what you thought. I'm working on something big right now so I'd like to hear your feedback on Lost Fairy and any of my other stories. Let me know what you like in the stories, what you disliked, and your general opinion overall. Well I hope you enjoy.**

Two figures were walking through a forest, completely alone. One of the people was heavily injured. He was being carried by the other. They continued to make their trek through the forest in silence. Neither one said a word until a city was in view.

"Are you sure that this is what you need to do?" The first person asked, starting to move towards the outskirts of the city.'

"It's not like I have any other choice. I can't afford to fail. There are many people who are counting on me" The second replied.

"Romeo, you don't have to do all of this alone. I'm sure if you ask then people will help. The guild…" The first started before being interrupted.

"Evan the guild can't hear about this. That's the one thing that can't happen." Romeo said with his voice full of conviction.

"Then let me help you. We've been friends for years. Let me in, let me help you." Evan offered.

"Do you know what you are asking me?" Romeo asked his friend.

"I know what you have been doing. Hell, this isn't the first time I've carried you back. There's only so much one person can do." Evan replied. "Even Gildarts can't win every fight he gets into. Let me help you. Together we'll be able to do more, and hopefully get less injured."

"I'll probably be carrying you next time." Romeo laughed as the two walked into an abandoned building.

"Just you wait, a day will come when you can't fight and it'll be up to me to save you." Evan declared.

"If that day ever comes, then I'll eat my words.

* * *

Evan stood between the two dragon slayers and Connor. Connor had a face full of anger as blood fell from his cut.

"You must think you're just tough shit. I don't know who you are but I hope you're ready to die." Connor yelled.

"My name is Evan Chimamire and I'm the man who's going to defeat you." Evan announced.

"You are going to defeat me." Connor let out a loud laugh after hearing Evan's words. "You don't have an ounce of magic in you and you think that you stand a chance against me. That cut was the only wound I'm going to suffer today."

Connor's hands began to glow red as he prepared to attack. To his surprise, he saw Evan sheath his sword.

"Connor McGregor, you seem to enjoy making people's lives a living hell. It's almost like you do it for a living. Now you've attacked my best friend, I hope you know is about to happen." Evan threatened.

"You know, I was only going to terrorize little Romeo, but now, I think I'll leave some lasting damage on him." Connor angrily said as his magic aura started to move up his arms. "Someone like you could never hope to defeat me."

"Oh I know that I'm much weaker than you. That's why I fight smarter." Evan replied.

In an instant, fast enough that anyone not S class or higher would be unable to follow. An attack of pure energy shot forward towards Connor. Connor quick on his feet. Ducked under the attack. As he did this, he noticed Evan launching another attack. Connor jumped back and sent a magic blast to counter it. Dust was knocked up blocking sight of both fighters. Evan ran forward, preparing himself for an unseen attack. The dust was all blown away revealing Connor with a black-red aura surrounding his body.

"Try dealing with this." Connor challenged as he released his magic. " _Eruption_ ". A powerful blast left Connor's body attacking everything around him.

Evan jumped back until he was next to Romeo and Wendy. The attack kept coming closer as Evan realized that the attack would hit the two of them. Evan held his sword steadily as he took a deep breath. Evan focused on his sword and tried to feel for anything. Evan felt a warmth enter his body as his eyes shot open. A powerful flame erupted from the sword. Evan prepared himself as the foreign attack came close. Evan focused all his power onto the blade of his sword. The flames lessened until they seemed to disappear, besides the still present heat. Evan looked forward as he saw the attack mere feet ahead. Evan yelled as he slashed at the attack. The flames returned, more powerful than ever as they collide with the foreign attack. Evan held onto the hilt of his blade as he powered through the attack. The barrier of magic shattered as a wave of fire was sent through, towards Connor. Connor's eyes widened with shock as he was hit with the flames.

Evan fell to his knees, gasping for air as the flames disappeared. The blade to his sword shattered leaving only the hilt and crossguard left. Evan looked back and saw that Romeo and Wendy were both safe. Evan let out a sigh of relief before he heard an angry yell. Evan looked up and saw Connor with some minor burns. His shirt was singed but no major damage.

"Haha, you tried but you still failed in the end." Connor laughed as he started to charge his magic.

Evan struggled to his feet as he had a face of triumph. "No, I won."

Connor, after hearing these words was confused. That was until he was knocked back by an ice arrow. Connor looked and saw a group of very familiar mages.

"Get away from Wendy." Natsu shouted as he ran forward.

Connor stared down Evan before he was covered in a cyan light. "You win this round Evan." With a small clap, Connor was gone.

Natsu and the rest of his team got within a few feet of Evan before they all stopped, cautious of what the swordsman would do. Each one was surprised at what would happen next. Evan sheathed what was left of his sword and put his arms on his head. "I surrender."

"Wait what, you surrender?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Both Romeo and Wendy will die without medical attention. I'm struggling just to stay on my feet. Only a fool would try to fight in this situation. I won't risk the life of my best friend." Evan declared.

* * *

Looking down from the mountains, a few people were gathered shocked at what had just happened.

"We aren't just going to let them get captured right?" One of them asked.

"This was Evan's decision. If this is what he's planning, then I'll let him go through with it. He knew that we were close." Terra answered as she started to walk away. "We will return to base, we have a lot of planning to do."

* * *

This is a special broadcast coming straight from Fiore National Radio. We have just been told that the S class Criminals Romeo Conbolt and Evan Chimamire were both captured earlier today by the Fairy Tail guild. Their companions were not present at the scene, so they are still at large. Although, the Fairy Tail potion master, Porlyusica, who has been in the guild for as long as Makarov Dreyar has gone missing. Her last known location was in the forest east of Akane Beach. She was captured by Romeo and Evan but is nowhere to be seen. If anyone sees her or hears anything on her whereabouts, then please contact the Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

Romeo sat inside of a cell with both of his arms held together with anti-magic handcuffs. A long chain connected to the cuffs and the nearby wall. Romeo sat on the small bed with his back against the wall. All Romeo had on was a light blue shirt and pants. Romeo turned towards the door as he saw Laxus walk into the room.

"I know it's a bit late but congrats on the promotion Laxus. How does it feel to be the new master." Romeo told the Lightning Dragon.

"I'm not here to play games Romeo, tell me where the rest of them are hiding." Laxus ordered.

"Did you really think that was going to work Laxus? What made you think you coming and asking was going to make me spill my secrets." Romeo asked.

Laxus huffed as he turned towards the door. "Fine but don't say that I didn't give you a change to do this the easy way."

The door opened and revealed Mest and Jellal. A smirk appeared on Romeo's face which annoyed Mest as he spotted it.

"What's so funny?" Mest asked.

"It's nothing really, I'm just surprised that this was your answer. You got Mest here to poke into my head and Jellal for some unknown reason. I thought that you would have gotten someone that I wasn't expecting." Romeo replied.

"I'll be more than enough to get that information out of your head." Mest said as he placed his hand on Romeo's head.

Mest focused his magic into his hand and tried to enter Romeo's head. Noticing this wasn't working, Mest started to put more magic into his hand, to try and break through Romeo's mental barriers. Romeo flinched, feeling the incoming magic.

"I suggest you stop now, or you're going to regret it." Romeo warned.

Mest kept focusing more magic until he finally felt a crack in the mental barrier. Mest saw a small glimpse at a much younger Fairy Tail before he felt a great pain enter his body. Mest let go of Romeo as he collapsed, holding onto his chest. Mest looked up and saw a magic circle hover above Romeo's head before it disappeared.

"I tried to warn you."

Jellal moved forward and grabbed the color of Romeo's shirt as he pulled him up. "What the hell was that? You can't use magic, you have anti-magic cuffs on."

"And right you are Jellal, but there is one small loophole in the cuffs. They simply stop allowing the body to manipulate or generate magic. But if something, say a runic enchantment, was placed on someone before they had the cuffs on, then it would remain. So I made sure that my mind and the minds of all my comrades was well protected long before you ever started chasing us." Romeo revealed. "You can continue to try but I wouldn't suggest it.

Laxus helped Mest to his feet as he listened to Romeo's words. "Why wouldn't you suggest it?"

"Because, the further into my mind you go, the shorter your lifespan becomes. And with someone like Mest, I'm guessing he's already shortened his lifespan a few times by now."

Jellal tightened his grip on Romeo, before he finally let him go.

"You know that you're never getting out of here right?" Jellal asked.

"From my guess, I'm right underneath Fairy Tail at the moment. So this is one of the most secure places in Fiore to keep me. I'm guessing that Evan is somewhere else. But I'm not going to be here forever. Just you wait. Enjoy having me here for now while it lasts."

* * *

Rogue was being guided down the halls of a prison as he saw the many people that were held there. They literally came in every shape, size, and color. Some looked like they belonged there while others looked completely innocent. Although nobody in this prison was innocent. This was the Fiore Royal Prison. The people held here were some of the worst of the worst. The only worse place to go would be the Prison of the Magic Council. Rogue knew his was through, but he was still guided by a guard. Procedures had to be followed so he wouldn't argue. Rogue came to a stop in front of a cell numbered 042. The man inside was younger than Rogue by a few years. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with the numbers 042 on the front in small print and on the back in large print. He turned towards Rogue and showed a scar that went from the right of his chin down far enough that his clothes covered it.

"Long time no see." The man told Rogue.

"It has been a while. I've been a bit busy with a certain group and thought I could use your help." Rogue told the man. "You know how the criminal underground works better than almost anyone I know Cayde."

"While that is true, I'm a bit sad that this wasn't just a friendly visit. Maybe next time we can visit on better terms." Cayde replied.

"There's a group of mages that have been causing problems. They are extremely dangerous. They have caused the deaths of many people." Rouge began to explain.

"I need names. Tell me the important people they've killed." Cayde requested.

"They've killed one of the queen's advisors, Ash Williams," Rogue took a deep breath before he continued, "Dobengal from my guild, sabertooth, Gildarts from Fairy Tail."

"What were they doing when they were killed?" Cayde asked.

"Um, what?" Rogue said, obviously confused.

"I'm trying to see if there's any connections. These three names should be enough. Ash Williams, there have been rumors going around before I was imprisoned that he was corrupt. He's caused a lot of problems so he won't be any help. What about Gildarts and Dobengal? What were they doing?" Cayde asked.

"Gildarts was killed while fighting against this group. From a witness, they teamed up against him and managed to get the kill. Dobengal was killed sooner. He was investigating a group that we've been keeping an eye on. He was fine until he got into a fight with Romeo Conbolt." Rogue explained.

"Wait, did you say Romeo Conbolt?" Cayde asked. "Do you have the names of the group, sketches or any wanted posters?"

"Yes right here." Rogue answered as he handed Cayde a few sheets of paper.

Cayde read through the papers. He saw the three bounties then moved on. There were a few rough sketches with descriptions. Cayde clenched the papers as he looked straight at Rogue. "You only have one choice of action. You need to give up."

 **A/N: More is to come.**


End file.
